Retour inattendu Amour imprevu
by AyameShiroi
Summary: Itachi réintègre le village accompagné de Deidara et Sasori. Les circonstances le pousse a entrainer Naruto avec qui une amitié débute... Amitié qui se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus fort. ItaNaru et SasoDei donc YAOI... Je suis nulle en résumé...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: L'histoire est à moi, mais Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas... Bah ouais il est à Masashi Kishimoto... Enfin le manga parce que le personnage il est à Itachi... Bon je divague là...**

**Note: En attendant la réponse de l'auteur des ItaNaru que j'ai traduit de l'anglais, je vous poste une autre fanfiction de moi... En espérant qu'elle plaira et promis techniquement celle-ci ne finira pas comme l'autre étant donné qu'elle ne suis pas totalement le manga. Disons qu'elle suit le manga jusqu'à la «mort» d'Orochimaru, tome 38... Sauf que seul Zakuzu est mort dans l'Akatsuki et Hidan a été libéré par Tobi... Concernant Nagato, je vais pas vous spoiler ma propre fic... Donc vous comprendrez où il est et ce qu'il devient plus tard... J'essaierai de ne spoiler personne mais je reprendrai des éléments du manga dans la suite de la fanfiction (pas tout de suite hein ça attendra). **

**Sinon j'avais dit que je posterai la semaine la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu des petits soucis avec mon ordi et je me voyais mal utiliser celui de mon frère ou l'ordi familiale, donc je suis désolée. **

**Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture de ce premier chapitre qui est en fait le prologue... **

_Prologue..._

Plus il y pensait et plus Itachi se demandait s'il ne venait pas de commettre une erreur. Il se trouvait devant Tsunade qui lisait le parchemin qu'il venait de lui remettre. Le Nukenin avait longuement réfléchit avant d'en arriver là, mais en restant dans l'Akatsuki il n'aurait pas pu continuer à protéger son frère et le village. En effet les derniers agissements de Tobi le forçait à faire un choix... Il devait quitter l'Akatsuki s'il désirait réellement être d'une quelconque utilité pour le village. Deidara et Sasori l'avait suivit, le premier car il voulait prouver à Itachi que son art était le meilleur et que pour cela il avait décidé de le suivre et le second parce qu'il était le compagnon de Deidara et qu'il était donc de son côté. Itachi savait très bien que sans lui avoir mentit Deidara et Sasori ne lui avait pas donné la raison principal de leur choix... Ils trouvaient que Tobi allait beaucoup trop loin dans sa soif de pouvoir, ses agissements dépassaient de loin ce dont ils l'avaient pensé capable. Toujours était-il que le, désormais ancien, Nukenin de Konoha attendait la décision de Tsunade... Enfin il attendait surtout qu'elle lui confirme le fait qu'il pouvait réintégrer le village... Le Godaime déposa enfin le parchemin qu'elle lisait et fixa un instant Itachi avant d'envoyer chercher le chef des ANBU.

« - _Si tu souhaites réintégrer le village je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Par contre, pourquoi devrai-je faire confiance à ces deux là?_ »

Tsunade avait opté pour un ton calme et posé, intérieurement elle regrettait presque d'avoir accepté le poste de Hokage... La réintégration d'Itachi dans le village allait lui créer beaucoup de travail en plus... Itachi de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... Il faisait confiance à Deidara et Sasori, il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne le trahiraient au profit de Tobi et de ses plans... Mais cette confiance il la leur avait accordé uniquement avec le temps, il se trouvait donc dans l'impossibilité de donné à Tsunade une raison valable.

« - _Godaime, pour être honnête il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous fassiez confiance à Deidara et Sasori. Cependant, ils ont ma confiance totale._ »

Avant que Tsunade ne lui ait répondu le chef des ANBU rentra dans son bureau, ce dernier fixa un instant Itachi puis voyant que le Godaime ne semblait pas inquiète il n'attaqua pas l'ancien Nukenin mais resta toutefois sur ses gardes. Tsunade lui tendit alors le parchemin qu'elle avait elle-même lu quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ANBU le lut alors à son tour. Puis toujours sans dire un mot il reposa le parchemin sur le bureau du Godaime et attendit les ordres qu'elle allait certainement lui donné.

« - _Itachi réintègre ses fonctions d'ANBU. Et concernant les deux autres, _Tsunade marqua une pose et fixa Itachi_, ils seront sous ta responsabilité, Itachi, jusqu'à ce que je décide le contraire._ »

Les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki et l'ANBU prirent alors congé du Godaime, non sans que celle-ci ait conseillé à Itachi, Deidara et Sasori de changer d'apparence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait officiellement fait l'annonce de son retour pour le premier et le temps qu'elle trouve une explication plausible à servir aux villageois pour les deux autres.

À peine sortit du bureau de Tsunade l'ANBU se tourna vers Itachi.

- _Comment es-tu arrivé jusque dans le bureau du Godaime sans te faire repérer?_

- _Je suis un ancien ANBU et puis j'ai mon sharingan... _répondit Itachi sans vouloir entrer dans les détails.

-_ Tes amis feraient mieux d'enlever leur cape de l'Akatuki, une fois dehors ils risquent de se faire un peu trop remarquer._

Deidara et Sasori s'exécutèrent tandis que les cheveux d'Itachi devenaient plus courts, rouges avec les pointes noirs et que les traits de son visage se faisaient plus durs. Deidara et Sasori aussi changèrent d'apparence le second optant pour des cheveux plus foncé et un peu plus long et le premier se contenta de lâcher ses cheveux et de rendre les traits de son visage un peu plus fin. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de fréquenter ceux qui avaient vu leur visage avant que leur présence ne soit officiel alors ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de dépenser plus de chakra dans l'élaboration d'un Henge plus compliqué. L'ANBU les quitta ensuite non sans leur avoir proposé un endroit pour la passer la nuit ce qu'Itachi refusa poliment.

- _Eh! Tu sais le parchemin il... _commença Deidara.

- _Un message que le Sandaime m'avait remit si je jugeais préférable de rejoindre le village._

Sasori et Deidara suivirent ensuite Itachi en silence, tandis que ce dernier prenait tout son temps pour le conduire là où ils passeraient la nuit. En effet Sasori remarqua que le Uchiha semblait heureux d'être de retour dans le village qui l'avait vu naître.

**Voilà pour le prologue... ^_^ Bon comme je suis une gentille fille je vous met aussi le premier chapitre... Ensuite si tout vas bien ce sera un chapitre par semaine jusqu'en septembre où je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines voire tout les mois... Parce que voilà quoi je me réoriente et je quitte la médecine (limite une année sabbatique tellement j'ai compris que c'était pas fait pour moi au bout d'un mois, faut avoir le cœur accroché les gens...) **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimers: Toujours pas propriétaire... Je loue même pas... En fait je squatte... Le proprio c'est Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Note: Bah... Bonne lecture! En passant on m'a fait la réflexion que j'avais tendance à mettre beaucoup de dialogue (pas ici mais dans des fanfictions «inmontrable») J'essaie donc de me limiter dans celle-ci mais si vous trouvez qu'il n'y en a pas assez ou trop dites le moi je peux en rajouter un peu ou en enlever ^^. **

**En italique et entre * c'est Kyuubi qui cause avec Naruto et si en plus c'est en gras c'est Naruto qui parle à Kyuu' dans sa tête.**

_Chapitre 1..._

Déjà une semaine qu'Itachi était de retour à Konoha... Tsunade avait voulu attendre le retour de Jiraiya qui avait encore une fois emmené Naruto avec lui pour une «mission que seul le grand Jiraiya peut accomplir» d'après ses propres dires. S'il n'y avait eu aucun problème Jiraiya et Naruto devaient rentré 3 jours plus tard. Si elle avait voulu attendre le retour de Jiraiya c'était surtout pour éviter que Naruto ne saute au cou d'Itachi à peine rentré pour s'en prendre à l'ancien Nukenin. Et puis cela lui laissait le temps de trouver comment annoncer tout ça au Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Itachi avait vitre trouvé un lieu où vivre avec Deidara et Sasori, une maison qui se trouvait en périphérie des lieux les plus fréquenté du village. Le Uchiha voulait éviter de se faire remarquer pour le moment même s'il restait encore sous Henge. Il n'avait pas encore repris les missions mais s'entraînait parfois avec les autres ANBU, ceux qui l'avait connu avant le massacre de son clan avaient été très heureux de son retour, les autres restants encore un peu sous leur garde. Les entraînements n'étant pas fait en tenues réglementaire d'ANBU avaient souvent lieux dans divers endroits n'ayant rien à voir avec le QG, Deidara et Sasori pouvaient donc y assister également. La confiance qu'accordait Itachi aux deux anciens membres de l'Akatsuki avait convaincu les ANBU l'ayant autrefois connu de leur faire également confiance. Une sorte de routine s'était donc vite installé en l'espace d'une seule semaine.

Le huitième soir suivant leur arrivée Itachi emmena Sasori et Deidara manger des ramen chez Ichiraku. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois et attendirent que leur commande arrivent sous les babillages incessant de Deidara qui parlait à Sasori.

_«- Sérieusement, tu devrais penser à te laisser pousser les cheveux. Ça te mettrait tellement en valeur... Enfin je dit ça mais tu sais ça ne signifie pas que tu n'es plus à mon goût... Je t'aime toujours autant... juste que les cheveux long t'irait bien.»_

Itachi n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation et commençait à manger ce que Teuchi leur avait servit tandis que Sasori tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire Deidara en lui conseillant de manger son bol de ramen avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Lorsque Deidara se décida à se taire deux nouveaux arrivants firent leur entré dans le restaurant de ramen continuant leur conversation et ignorant la présence des trois autres tandis qu'ils s'installaient.

«- _Tsunade Baa-chan était sérieuse à votre avis? Ces trois là... à Konoha... Sérieusement pour lui je comprend mais les deux autres... On peut vraiment leur faire confiance? _»

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Itachi jeta un œil aux nouveaux arrivants et constata qu'il s'agissait de Naruto et Jiraiya. Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant deux jours mais Itachi savait que parfois les missions se terminaient plus tôt en particulier celle que l'on faisait pour soit-même. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Naruto, le Godaime leur avait déjà annoncé sa réintégration dans le village et la venue de Deidara et Sasori. Itachi n'avait pas revu le Sannin depuis sa première rencontre avec Naruto, et il n'avait plus revu le blond depuis... Il ne savait trop quand en fait... Jiraiya semblait avoir remarqué leur présence mais pas Naruto, il continuait à parler en se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Sasori et à Deidara. Ce n'est que lorsque Deidara se remit à parler des cheveux de Sasori et de leur longueur que Naruto remarqua leur présence à tout les trois. À en juger son regard il remarqua plus particulièrement Itachi, qu'il fixa un moment avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse...

_* Sexy non? *_

Naruto faillit s'étouffer et son visage s'empourpra à la remarque de Kyuubi. Depuis qu'une confiance mutuelle s'était installé entre le démon renard et lui, Naruto trouvait que celui-ci avait tendance à être de plus en plus taquin. De son côté le Sannin semblait avoir remarqué que l'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était nul autre qu' Itachi Uchiha, les deux autres devaient donc être Sasori et Deidara... D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas fait de gros effort avec leur Henge... Voyant que Jiraiya regardait toujours dans la direction des autres personnes présentes, Naruto se risqua de nouveau à jeter un œil de leur côté se concentrant plus particulièrement sur les deux autres hommes présents... Leur visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il était persuadé de les avoir vu quelque part.

_* Réfléchit pas trop... Tu risques de surchauffer. *_

Naruto ignora la réflexion du démon renard et chercha où il avait bien pu voir ces deux là. Itachi qui s'en rendit compte essaya de détourner son attention autant éviter de se donner en spectacle ici et c'est ce qui arriverai si Naruto reconnaissait Sasori et Deidara.

_- Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant à qui ai-je l'honneur?_ Demanda Itachi.

_* Gamin, tu te fais draguer... *_

Voyant l'absence de réponse de Naruto, Itachi se demanda un instant s'il ne s'y était pas mal pris, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les rougeurs sur les joues de Naruto. Il continua donc sur sa lancé espérant réussir à faire sortir Naruto et Jiraiya d'ici afin de dire qui ils étaient au blond sans oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages.

_- Excusez-moi. J'oublie mes bonnes manières. Ryûichi, pour vous servir._ Itachi avait tendu la main en direction de Naruto tout en se présentant sous un faux nom.

_* Il te drague et toi tu réagit pas. C'est pas parce que t'es plus puceau que tu dois faire abstinence pour le reste de ta vie! * _

_- La ferme!_

Sur le coup Itachi avait cru que ce qu'avait dit Naruto lui était destiné et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond réagissait ainsi. Il n'avait tout de même pas déjà reconnu Deidara et Sasori, d'ailleurs le premier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la situation et continuait à parler des cheveux de Sasori. Itachi inspira un bon coup et décida de continuer à tenter sa chance pour détourner l'attention de Naruto et le convaincre de sortir d'ici.

_- Je... _

- _Je suis désolé... C'est sortit tout seul c'était pas pour vous. Naruto Uzumaki, _coupa Naruto avec un grand sourire.

_- Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas avec mes deux amis que voilà et ainsi que Jiraiya-sama, Naruto?_

Voyant où le Uchiha voulait en venir, Jiraiya se décida à intervenir et accepta l'invitation d'Itachi avant que Naruto n'ai eu le temps de refuser.

_*** Personne lui a appris à refuser les invitations venants d' inconnus... ***_

_* Tu penses réellement qu'il a quelque chose à craindre de ces trois-là? *_

À peine sortit de Ichiraku ramen, Itachi mis son bras sur les épaules de Naruto et s'éloigna un peu plus suivit de Jiraiya et des deux autres anciens Nukenin. Le Uchiha voulait s'éloigner encore un peu, il ne se voyait pas reprendre son apparence et tout expliquer au blond alors qu'il restait encore du beau monde dans les rues malgré l'heure tardive. Ils risquaient de se faire sauter dessus par tout les ninja aux alentours et Itachi ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutiles. Certes sa manière de se rapprocher de Naruto pouvait semblait douteuse mais pour le moment il voulait surtout éviter de se faire remarquer.

_- T'es en train de draguer le gamin... _murmura Deidara assez fort pour être entendu par Itachi et Naruto.

À ces mots Naruto se retourna précipitamment vers Deidara et les autres jetant un regard noir à Jiraiya qui était mort de rire.

_- Aah?! Mais tout les deux... vous... vous... Akatsuki... _bégaya Naruto en se souvenant des raisons pour lesquels ils lui semblaient les avoir déjà vu.

_- Attend qu'on soit éloigné de tout ce monde, _demanda Itachi.

_* Il t'en aura fallut du temps pour remarquer qui étaient ces trois là... *_

_*** Tu savais... Traître... ***_

Naruto suivit Itachi qui avait enlevé son bras de sur ses épaules n'ayant plus aucune raison de ''séduire'' le blond pour l'éloigner. Finalement ils étaient allé jusque chez Itachi, Deidara et Sasori où ils s'installèrent tout les cinq dans le salon. Chacun des trois anciens Nukenin rompit son Henge et Itachi expliqua ''toute'' la situation à Naruto et Jiraiya bien qu'ils soit déjà au courant de part Tsunade... Il essayait surtout de justifier la présence de Sasori et Deidara auprès de Naruto , Jiraiya, lui, semblant comprendre la situation. Après qu'Itachi ait réussit à convaincre Naruto de la confiance qu'il accordait aux deux autres, le blond hurla tout à coup...

_- Sasuke... il... Il a plus aucune raison de continuer à te poursuivre! _

_* T'es obligé de parler de lui... Parce que si tu cherches le meilleur moyen de casser l'ambiance déjà pas au top, cherche plus t'as trouvé... *_

À la mention de son frère le corps d'Itachi se raidit, il avait parlé avec Tsunade en rentrant au village et elle lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle officialiserai son retour elle ferai en sorte de mettre au courant les autres villages ce qui permettrait à Sasuke de l'apprendre lui aussi et de revenir au village s'il le désirait. Autrement elle lui assignerait une mission pour le retrouvé s'il le désirait. Pourtant Itachi n'était pas certain que son petit frère reviendrai même une fois qu'il connaîtrait toute l'histoire.

_«- Le concernant... Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra... _Murmura Itachi plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à Naruto.»

Remarquant qu'il avait effectivement gêné Itachi en évoquant Sasuke, Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise. Après tout ce qu'avez fait Itachi pour le village il avait bien droit à un peu de repos mais surtout à de la confiance de la part des villageois. Naruto décida donc qu'il pouvait entièrement faire confiance à cet homme... Et puis si Kyuubi était d'accord cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

_* Cherche toi des excuses pour lui faire confiance va... *_

Naruto ignora encore une fois Kyuubi, il ne se cherchait aucune excuse pour montrer à Itachi qu'il lui faisait confiance étant donné que le Uchiha ne représentait rien pour lui. Juste qu'il pensait qu'en tant que shinobi de Konoha Itachi avait droit à toute sa confiance et surtout son respect.

_- Si vous voulez pas vous faire griller évitez les Henge aussi peu travaillé... _Marmonna Naruto à l'intention de Deidara et de Sasori.

_- Pour quelqu'un qui a pris autant de temps pour se rendre compte de qui ils étaient... T'es plutôt mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque, _plaisanta Jiraiya.

_- Ero-sennin! Vous allez me faire croire que vous saviez qui ils étaient depuis le début!_

_- ..._

_- Vous et Kyuubi n'êtes qu'une bande de traîtres! Vous auriez pu me prévenir!_

_* Pff... T'as rien demandé gamin, j'avais aucune raison de t'en parler... *_

Naruto croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder tournant le dos à Jiraiya et aux autres en marmonnant un _«Vous aussi vous vous êtes moqué de moi...»_ à l'intention d'Itachi. Son comportement d'enfant arracha un sourire à Itachi et Sasori tandis que Jiraiya et Deidara se tenaient le ventre tant ils rigolaient. Itachi se leva ensuite prenant congé auprès de ses ''invités'', il lui fallait allé voir le Godaime afin de mettre au point certaines choses avec elle. Maintenant que Naruto et Jiraiya étaient de retour sa réhabilitation officiel n'allait plus tarder et ils devaient tout les deux se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient cacher ou non aux villageois. Perdu dans ses pensés il en oublia presque de remettre son Henge en place, Jiraiya le lui rappelant en se levant lui aussi ayant compris les intentions du Uchiha...

_- Naruto, tu peux resté ici pour la nuit, tu sembles épuisé. Il se fait tard et je ne rentrerai sûrement pas alors tu peux prendre ma chambre. _Proposa Itachi en sortant de la maison avec Jiraiya.

_* Il te propose déjà de passer la nuit dans sa chambre. Il va vite en besogne le Uchiha... Il remonte dans mon estime! *_

_*** Tais-toi! Mais il a raison je suis épuisé et puis c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître les deux autres en l'absence d' Itachi. ***_

_* Tu te comportes comme si tu le connaissais depuis longtemps... *_

**Note de fin: Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Avec le recul je me rend compte que les personnage sont un peu (beaucoup) OOC mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^. Sinon je suis vraiment désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et fautes de frappes qui m'aurait échappé... **

**Si vous trouvez le chapitre trop long ou trop court n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je recoupe le reste de la fanfiction. **

**Si vous aimeriez voir quelque chose en particulier se passer et que je peux l'intégré dans ma fic sans que ça gêne l'histoire ou le plaisir que je prend à écrire n'hésitez pas non plus... **

**Ouais bon ok j'arrête les manières détournés de quémander des reviews, mais dites vous que ça me ferra énormément plaisir et que comme ça vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts en me disant que mes notes sont trop longues... **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimers: … Promis si je deviens propriétaire à la place de Masashi Kishimoto je vous préviens... Rien n'est à moi donc...**

**Note: Bon alors je sais que techniquement j'ai pas le droit de répondre ici mais un ''anonyme'' m'a dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi Itachi et Naruto semblait se connaître. Concernant Naruto, Itachi est le frère que Sasuke veut tuer et concernant Itachi il devait quand même capturer Naruto donc il le ''connaissait''et ils se sont croisé une ou deux fois dans le manga ^^ y'a une autre raison du côté Itachi mais elle est ''propre'' à ma fic donc elle viendra plus tard. Sinon je vous remercie pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui me pousse à essayer de faire encore mieux ^^ Bonne lecture! **

**En italique et entre * c'est Kyuubi qui cause avec Naruto et si en plus c'est en gras c'est Naruto qui parle à Kyuu' dans sa tête.**

_Chapitre 2..._

Itachi était officiellement réhabilité à Konoha. Lorsqu'il était allé voir Tsunade elle lui avait annoncé qu'il serait de nouveau et officiellement un shinobi de Konoha le lendemain matin et ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à se mettre d'accord sur la version de l'histoire à laquelle les villageois allaient avoir droit. Au final il avait été décidé que ''L'annihilation du clan Uchiha était un malheur auquel Itachi n'avait aucunement participé et que l'on recherchait toujours les véritables coupables'' et que si le Uchiha avait déserté c'était ''Un ordre du Sandaime afin de surveiller les agissements de l'Akatsuki de l'intérieur''. Les seules personnes connaissant la véritable histoire excepté Itachi étaient Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade et les ANBU ainsi que Deidara et Sasori. Itachi se doutait bien que Kakashi l'apprendrait sûrement également mais il avait prévu que personne d'autre ne saurait l'entière vérité sauf peut-être Sasuke. Cela faisait donc près de deux heures que le Uchiha se baladait dans Konoha sans être sous Henge. Un grand nombre de villageois restaient méfiants, tandis que d'autre allaient jusqu'à saluer Itachi en lui souhaitant un bon retour dans le village. Il se sentait enfin de nouveau chez lui quelque part depuis qu'il avait déserté Konoha. Pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt mais il chassait vite cette idée de son esprit lorsqu'il y pensait.

Itachi décida toutefois de rentrer dans la maison qu'il habitait avec Deidara et Sasori, il avait assez profité de sa promenade dans le village. Il y trouva Jiraiya qui avait dû s'y rendre à peine la conversation avec Tsunade terminé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être le Godaime lui avait-elle demandé de les surveiller tout les trois? Le sannin de son côté plaisantait joyeusement avec Deidara une bouteille de sake déjà terminé et une seconde entamé à leurs côtés. Sasori, lui, était installé un peu plus loin absorbé par la réparation et l'amélioration de l'une de ses marionnettes, le bruit des deux autres ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Le Uchiha se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre après avoir salué Jiraiya et les autres d'un simple signe de tête. À l'intérieur de la dite chambre il remarqua que Naruto n'était toujours pas réveillé, le blond était complètement sortie du futon et dormait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Un filet de bave coulait même de sa bouche se qui arracha un sourire au Uchiha, un renard sortit ensuite la tête de sous les couvertures. Itachi le fixa avec étonnement avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot et de retourné dans le salon où se trouvaient les trois autres.

_- Kyuubi? _Murmura Itachi à l'intention de Jiraiya.

_- Kyuubi. _Lui répondit Jiraiya sans lever les yeux de la partie de go qu'il venait de commencer avec Deidara.

Alors comme ça Kyuubi et Naruto se faisaient assez confiance pour pouvoir se séparer. Enfin se séparer... Ce Kyuubi là, n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un puissant démon renard juste un renard comme un autre que l'on pouvait facilement trouver en forêt. Il faudrait qu'il en apprenne plus, l'alliance de Kyuubi et de Naruto pourrai se révéler être un atout contre Tobi lorsque le moment viendrai.

Il était presque Midi et Naruto ne s'était toujours pas levé, Deidara décida donc de s'en charger lui même. Après tout Sasori avait préparé le repas et il avait faim, alors autant réveiller le blond pour qu'ils puissent tous profiter du repas du marionnettiste au plus vite. Deidara passa toutefois d'abord par la salle de bain et y récupéra un objet un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Une fois dans la chambre d'Itachi, il renversa le contenu du sceau qu'il tenait sur le visage de Naruto sans remarquer qu'un renard se trouvait juste à côté et qu'il avait disparut au moment où l'eau avait touché le visage du Jinchuuriki.

_- Que... Tu..._ Toussota Naruto en se réveillant en sursaut.

_- En remerciement pour hier... _Répondit Deidara avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant pourquoi Deidara avait agit ainsi Naruto se releva tout en maudissant les anciens Nukenin un peu trop susceptibles. Il se rendit dans le salon complètement trempé et Sasori eu la gentillesse de lui prêter des vêtements à lui pour qu'il puisse aller se sécher dans la salle de bain. Itachi lança un regard interrogateur à Deidara qui fit un grand sourire.

_«- Hier après votre départ à toi et Jiraiya il m'a traité d'idiot...»_

Ne jamais sous-estimer Deidara et le lui montrer. Enfin sauf quand on était certain de pouvoir se défendre contre toutes idées de vengeance qu'il pourrait avoir. Itachi savait cela depuis longtemps, c'était quand même parce que lui même l'avait sous-estimé que le blond avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Pour lui prouver qu'il était bien plus fort que le Uchiha ne le croyait. Deidara ne s'était pas non plus venger de la pire des manières qui soit mais elle était à la hauteur de ''l'affront'' qu'il avait sudit en se faisant traité d'idiot.

_- Un gamin je suis amoureux d'un gamin, _murmura Sasori pas assez bas pour qu'il ne soit pas entendu.

_- Un gamin qui peut te forcer à dormir sur le canapé, _répondit Deidara avec un grand sourire provoquant l'hilarité de Jiraiya.

Itachi soupira, il aurait peut-être dû éviter de vivre sous le même toit que ces deux là. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix pour le moment. Au retour de Naruto de la salle de bain, Sasori servit tout le monde, des trois anciens Nukenin il était celui qui savait le mieux cuisiner, et celui-ci se déroula sous les rires de Jiraiya, Deidara et Naruto, qui plaisantaient tout les trois. Apparemment Deidara c'était vite lié ''d'amitié'' avec le sannin et le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, ce qui était un bonne chose pour la suite. À la fin du repas Sasori se décida à poser la question qui lui permettrait d'avoir les réponses qu'il attendait depuis le retour d'Itachi.

_- Deidara et moi, devons-nous rester sous Henge?_

_- C'est préférable pour le moment. Mais Tsuande-sama, accepte que vous preniez vos véritables apparences si vous le désirez. Elle dit qu'elle trouvera bien un arrangement avec le Kazekage et le Tsuchikage. Autrement vous avez pour mission d'aider les ANBU avec moi lors des entraînements avec ce que nous savons des autres membres de l'Akatsuki._

Deidara et Sasori acceptèrent décidant de ne pas activer leur Henge lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux ou encore lors des entraînements avec les ANBU. Autant éviter de trop se faire remarquer comme le leur avait si bien dit Itachi lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans la maison pour la première fois. Itachi de son côté voulait en savoir plus sur Kyuubi et Naruto, si ces deux là s'alliaient cela créerait un atout loin d'être négligeable pour le village face à Tobi, il devait parler avec le blond.

_-Naruto? Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul un instant? _

_* Tu te fais encore draguer... *_

_*** Met là en veilleuse... ***_

Naruto suivit Itachi dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur un banc où Itachi décida d'aller droit au but.

_«- Quand tu dormais il y avait un renard près de toi. Et la dernière fois tu as hurlé de la fermé mais apparemment ça n'était pas pour moi. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passes?»_

Naruto hésita un moment avant de répondre. Même s'il avait décidé d'accorder sa confiance au Uchiha, il n'en était pas encore au point où il se sentait prés à tout lui raconter sur le lien actuel qu'il entretenait avec Kyuubi. Après tout finalement Itachi avait très bien pu en vouloir à Konoha pour l'annihilation de son clan et faire mine de rejoindre le village tout en restant du côté de l'Akatsuki. Non, Tsunade lui faisait confiance et Jiraiya lui avait dit en rentrant le matin même qu'Itachi était un shinobi à qui il pouvait accorder son entière confiance. Tout de même Naruto n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir lui donner des informations sur ses relations avec Kyuubi. Aaah! À force de réfléchir son cerveau allait surchauffer et puis son absence de réponse pouvait être interprété comme une absence totale de confiance envers le Uchiha. Itachi pourrait très bien mal le prendre après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la sûreté du village et Naruto ne se sentait pas le droit de juger un homme qui avait autant fait pour Konoha au détriment d'une partie de ses propres sentiments.

Itachi de son côté considérait l'absence de réponse du blond comme le résultat d'un manque de confiance. Mais il ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Non seulement Naruto ne le connaissait presque pas mais aussi, durant la seule rencontre dont se souvenait Naruto, Itachi avait quand même tenté de tuer le blond... Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment dans ces intentions. Il savait que Naruto était accompagné par Jiraiya et il savait également qu'il pourrait utiliser sa présence comme prétexte pour ne pas avoir réussit à capturer le blond.

_*** Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi? Je répond ou pas... Et si... ou alors... ***_

_* Laisse moi faire. Apparemment la réflexion ne te réussit toujours pas. * _

Devant Itachi, Naruto changea progressivement d'apparence. Pas des changements grandioses ni spectaculaire. Non il avait juste fermé les yeux bleus un instant pour les rouvrir écarlates cette fois-ci. Ses ongles s'était également allongés prenant l'apparence de griffes.

_- Tu n'es pas Naruto._

_- Très perspicace pour un Uchiha, _ricana Kyuubi._ Tu voulais quelques explications, non? _

_- ..._

_- L'éloquence légendaire du tout aussi légendaire Itachi Uchiha... Dans ma grande bonté je vais t'expliquer une ou deux choses en espérant que ton cerveau de Uchiha ne t'empêchera pas de comprendre. _

_*** Kyuu! Arrête tes bêtises! ***_

_* Si on peut même plus s'amuser... *_

_- Naruto et moi avons finit par prendre le temps de... discuter. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance et la réciproque est vrai, nous formons désormais une équipe. _

_- Tu peux sortir de son corps. En fait non ce n'était pas réellement toi. Pas complètement._

_* Pas amusant du tout ce Uchiha... On peut même pas le faire mariner. * _

_- Naruto est incapable d'utiliser mon chakra à pleine puissance. Nous nous sommes entraîné aussi souvent que nous le pouvions mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Tant qu'il n'y arrive pas je ne peux pas sortir de son corps complètement._

_- Ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu faisais sous forme de renard dans ma chambre. _

_- Quand Naruto est complètement apaisé je peux sortir de son corps. Enfin seule une partie de moi sort et prend l'apparence d'un renard ordinaire, mais excepté le fait que je puisse parler et mon intelligence j'ai toutes les autres caractéristiques d'un renard ordinaire dans ces situations là._

_- Pourquoi m'en parles-tu? Tu ne détestes pourtant les Uchiha._

_- Tu voulais savoir non? _

_- ..._

_- Tu es un Uchiha très intelligent, fidèle à Konoha mais aussi à lui... Alors tu trouvera une solution pour que Naruto et moi puissions nous battre à plein potentiel et également nous séparer. Et puis Naruto te trouve à..._

Kyuubi ne pu terminé sa phrase. Apparemment il était allé trop loin et Naruto avait donc repris sa place ses joues se colorants d'une jolie teinte écarlate.

_«- Je te trouve digne de confiance! _Termina précipitamment Naruto_. Trop précipitamment.»_

Digne de confiance? Itachi avait bien l'impression que ce n'était pas ce que Kyuubi avait eu l'intention de lui dire, mais il y reviendrai plus tard. Si Naruto et Kyuubi étaient capable de se battre à pleine puissance tout les deux, il fallait absolument faire en sorte qu'ils y arrivent réellement. Il avait bien une petite idée en tête pour le leur permettre mais... Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Jiraiya et Tsunade. Oui, s'il voulait agir selon son plan il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se leva donc bientôt suivit de Naruto et se dirigea vers Jiraiya un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il accepterai sûrement.

_«- Jiraiya. J'aimerai entraîner Naruto.»_

**Moi? Sadique? Jamais juste que j'ai découpé mes chapitres comme ça. Mais y'en a pas beaucoup qui finissent de manière sadique comme ça promis. Bon j'avais dis que je postais mercredi ou jeudi par mp dans certaines réponses au review donc je suis dans les temps ^^ La semaine prochain j'essaierai de poster mercredi mais si je peux pas faudra peut-être attendre vendredi parce que jeudi c'est peut-être l'Aid (la fête à la fin du ramadan) donc je sais pas si j'aurai le temps... enfin de toute manière techniquement je le poste mercredi, mais je préfère vous prévenir. **

**Sinon une petite review? Celles du chapitres précédent m'ont fait très plaisir o^_^o En passant la semaine prochaine techniquement y'a un lemon SasoDei (pas encore ItaNaru laissons les choses se faire entre eux d'abord). Bon je vous laisse.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimers: Bah c'est toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Je vous remercie pour les review ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture. En passant y'a un lemon SasoDei dans ce chapitre. Par contre c'est mon premier lemon SasoDei donc je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut et il est pas très long (enfin je sais pas)... Si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon sautez le passage entre ''_*!*Lemon*!*_'' l'histoire restera cohérente ^^**

**En italique et entre * c'est Kyuubi qui cause avec Naruto et si en plus c'est en gras c'est Naruto qui parle à Kyuu' dans sa tête.**

_Chapitre 3..._

_«- Jiraiya. J'aimerai entraîner Naruto.»_

Dire que Naruto était étonné eu été un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la conversation que Kyuubi avait eu avec Itachi débouche sur une proposition pareil. Par contre à l'intérieur de lui, Kyuubi ne semblait pas le moins de monde surpris par la proposition du Uchiha. Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il voulait évidemment arriver à contrôler complètement la puissance de Kyuubi et surtout à pouvoir se séparer complètement de lui si nécessaire afin d'éviter les situations plus que gênantes,mais être aidé par Itachi... Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie. Après tout il ne connaissait pas vraiment le Uchiha, mais de toutes manières si Jiraiya acceptait Naruto également. Le blond savait que Jiraiya agirait pour le mieux et s'il jugeait qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Itachi et bien soit.

«_- Si Naruto en a envie je n'y vois aucun inconvénient,_ répondit Jiraiya.»

Itachi se tourna alors vers Naruto attendant sa réponse, il se doutait que le blond allait sûrement demander son approbation à Kyuubi. Après tout ils étaient tout les deux concernés par l'entraînement qu'il leur proposait alors il fallait qu'ils soient tout les deux d'accord surtout vu ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

_* Acceptes gamin. *_

Kyuubi étant d'accord Naruto hocha la tête en direction du Uchiha un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il avait décidé et qu'il fasse confiance à Itachi, après tout Jiraiya et Kyuubi lui faisait confiance donc il n'y avait sûrement aucun risque. Itachi laissa un petit sourire lui échapper également, seulement à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour répondre qu'il fut interrompu par Deidara qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Les joues de Naruto devinrent aussi rouge que le sharingan d'Itachi, Jiraiya éclata de rire et Itachi poussa un long soupire en prenant sa tête entre ses mains le temps d'un instant. Sasori avait la tête plongé dans le cou de Deidara et s'amusait à suçoter sa peau laissant des petites marques violacés sur son passage. Apparemment le fait qu' Itachi veuille entraîner Naruto ne les avait pas du tout intéressé et ils avaient donc préféré s'occuper à leur manière.

«_- Vous avez une chambre non... _lançant Itachi qui semblait habitué à ce genre de comportement.»

Sasori eu la décence de cesser ses gentilles intentions envers Deidara et celui-ci râla. Sasori l'embrassa alors avant de lui chuchoter qu'ils iraient continuer tout ça un peu plus tard dans la chambre.

_* Les Uchiha et leur éternel balai dans le cul... Il se sentait obligé de les arrêter l'autre! Depuis le temps que j'avais pas eu du spectacle! Et toi gamin arrête de faire ta pucelle... surtout que tu l'es plus!*_

Naruto rougit de plus belle sous les yeux d'Itachi, ce dernier se doutait que Kyuubi avait sûrement dû intervenir dans l'esprit du blond. Sasori et Deidara ayant stopper leur exhibitionnisme assez tôt pour ne pas le faire autant rougir. Ces deux là... Ils semblaient tout les deux avoir développé un don pour exaspéré Itachi en se tripotant devant lui. Il n'avait absolument rien contre leur relation, mais s'il avait justement choisis cette maison et pas une autre c'était car elle spacieuse et comportait plusieurs chambres, ce qui lui permettait de mettre de la distance entre la sienne et celle des deux autres anciens membres de l'Akatsuki afin d'éviter d'entendre certains bruits dont il se passait très bien. En tout cas il lui fallait de nouveau retourner voir Tsunade afin d'avoir son accord pour l'entraînement de Naruto. Après tout s'il avait vu juste et que son entraînement portait ses fruits Kyuubi pourrait se séparer de Naruto et ils pourraient ''refusionner'' au moindre soucis, il devait donc avoir l'accord du Hokage. D'ailleurs Itachi ne s'en inquiétait pas trop si Jiraiya et Naruto avait accepté alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Tsunade refuse. Il s'en alla donc de la maison accompagné de Jiraiya et de Naruto, le premier prétendant pouvoir convaincre Tsunade avec son charme légendaire et le second prétextant qu'il était le premier concerné et avait donc le droit d'être présent.

Sasori et Deidara se retrouvait enfin seule dans la maison. Depuis qu'ils étaient venu à Konoha les précautions qu'avait pris Itachi pour éviter de les entendre tout les soirs avaient plutôt été inutiles. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux juste quelques attouchements ''innocent'' de la part de Deidara pour faire craquer son amant qui pensait que vu la situation ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'amuser. Quand Itachi était venu faire sa proposition à Jiraiya Deidara s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation et avait commencé à toucher et à embrasser Sasori qui était resté de marbre jusqu'à ce la main de Deidara ne s'aventure dans son pantalon, les doigts agiles et la langue de la bouche qui lui servait pour ses techniques l'avaient vite fait durcir et Sasori avait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et s'était donc mis en tête de s'occuper de son blond sur le champ. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réellement seuls son désir ne s'était toujours pas calmer et à en juger le regard de Deidara, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le blond observa un instant son amant, heureusement qu'_il_ lui avait redonné son corps humain autrement Deidara n'aurait jamais réussit à faire céder le marionnettiste à ses avances. Tout les deux_ lui_ était très reconnaissant s'_il_ n'avait pas été là ils ne seraient probablement pas ensemble.

_- Et si on continuait là on nous avons été interrompu, _murmura Deidara en profitant de l'occasion pour mordiller l'oreille de Sasori.

_- Dans la chambre..._

_*!*Lemon*!*_

Les deux amants se dirigèrent donc tant bien que mal dans leur chambre se caressant l'un l'autre jusqu'à entré dans celle-ci. À peine à l'intérieur Sasori embrassa Deidara le forçant à reculer jusqu'à attendre le lit sur lequel ils tombèrent tout les deux. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient les mains de Deidara s'insinuaient sous le t-shirt de son amant, tandis que les bouches mutines de ses deux mains marquaient le torse de Sasori de plusieurs suçons comme il adorait le faire. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air leur manqua qu'ils rompirent leur baiser et commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre, caressant le corps nu qui s'offrait à eux. Sasori attrapa ensuite les poignets de Deidara et se fit un devoir de les maintenir au dessus de la tête de ce dernier pendant qu'il sucer et mordillait les deux perles de chair de son amant. Le blond ne pu retenir ses gémissements lorsque Sasori lâcha ses poignets pour triturer un téton pendant qu'il avait l'autre en bouche. Il se tortillait sous les caresses de son amant dont les lèvres commencèrent à descendre lentement jusqu'à arriver à son nombril qu'il prit un malin plaisir torturé. Leur deux sexes étaient tendu à l'extrême et Deidara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

_«- C'est ce que tu voulais non,_ murmura Sasori en remontant pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant.»

Le blond lâcha un gémissement pour toute réponse, il sentait le sexe dure de Sasori frotter contre le sien qui était tout aussi dure. N'en pouvant plus de la douce torture que représentaient les caresses de son amant, Deidara bascula pour se retrouver au dessus du Nukenin de Suna et commença à son tour à lécher et mordiller le corps de Sasori jusqu'à arriver à sa verge tendue et dure. Il lança un regard à son amant et il vit le marionnettiste déglutir sachant ce à quoi il allait avoir droit. Sans le lâcher du regard Deidara lécha doucement le gland de Sasori passant plusieurs fois dessus jusqu'à entendre les grognements et gémissement de son amant.

«- _A... arrête... de t'a... t'amuser. Tu le... regretteras,_ articula tant bien que mal le marionnettiste.»

Si sa phrase n'avait pas été entrecoupé de gémissements peut-être aurait elle eu plus d'effet sur Deidara. Le blond laissa le gland rougit par la caresse de son amant et remonta lentement pour jouer avec les tétons de Sasori.

«_- Laisse moi faire._ Demanda l'ancien shinobi de Suna.»

Deidara cessa alors ses sucions sur les tétons de Sasori qui repris le dessus sur le Nukenin d'Iwa. Le marionnettiste lui donna deux doigts à lécher tandis qu'il le torturait comme lui l'avait fait auparavant léchant encore et encore son gland sans jamais aller plus loin. Il soupesa également les testicules du blond les caressant lentement et lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements étouffés par les doigts qu'il avait dans la bouche. Lorsque Sasori jugea les doigts assez mouillés il les ôta de la bouche du Deidara et les présenta à l'entrée de son anus, il fit tourné son index lentement sans cesser les caresses buccales qu'il prodiguait au membre dressé de son amant. Son index entra en Deidara le poussant à lâcher un gémissement un peu plus fort que les précédents. Sasori fit plusieurs allé retour avec son doigt avec d'en rajouter un second. Il les fit aller et venir plusieurs fois ses doigts avant d'entamer quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer au mieux Deidara.

_- F... Foutu marionnettiste! P... Pr... Prend moi et... a... arrête ça!_ Gémit le blond.

_- Quand on demande quelque chose il faut le faire avec gentillesse, _murmura Sasori son souffle taquinant le gland rougit et humide de Deidara._ Mais je suis quelqu'un de très serviable alors.._.

Joignant le geste à la parole Sasori ôta ses doigts et présenta sa verge devant l'anus de son amant. Son gland passa lentement le sphincter de Deidara et le reste de son pénis suivit le mouvement arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au blond. Ne voulant pas que l'acte soit douloureux pour Deidara, Sasori ne bougeant pas pendant un instant laissant le corps de son amant s'habituer. Celui-ci ne souhaitant plus attendre il fit comprendre au marionnettiste qu'il pouvait entamer ses va et viens en commençant lui même à bouger. Sasori pris alors les pieds du blond et les plaça sur ses épaules tandis qu'il entamé de long et lent mouvement sortant presque entièrement de l'anus de Deidara à chaque va et viens. Sans cesser ses mouvements il se pencha pour embrasser le Nukenin d'Iwa tout en accélérant ses mouvements forçant celui-ci à gémir de plus en plus fort. Lâchant les lèvres du blond, Sasori prit la verge de Deidara en main et lui infligea des va et viens au même rythme que ce qu'ils faisaient en lui. Accélérant de plus en plus, plusieurs râles de plaisir lui échappèrent se mêlant aux gémissements de Deidara. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus se retenir il jouit son sperme s'écrasant sur son torse et celui de Sasori, sa jouissance provoquant la contraction de son anus elle déclencha également la jouissance de Sasori qui se laissa tombé sur le côté du lit pour prendre ensuite Deidara dans ses bras.

_*!*Lemon Off*!*_

Itachi avait obtenu l'approbation de Tsunade pour l'entraînement de Naruto, Jiraiya ayant certaines choses à lui dire, il était resté avec le Godaime. Le Uchiha étant donc seul avec Naruto, ils avaient tout les deux décidé de discuter ensemble de ce en quoi allait consister l'entraînement du blond. L'ancien Nukenin de Konoha s'était donc rendu dans un clairière où il s'était assis à même le sol bien vite suivit de Naruto qui l'imita.

_- Naruto, est-ce que tu pourrais te séparer de Kyuubi maintenant ?_

_- Si je bouge pas d'ici ça devrait aller, mais je peux pas utiliser mon chakra sans lui..._

Tout en terminant sa phrase Naruto ferma les yeux et sembla oublier tout ce qui l'entourait pendant un instant. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux un renard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire était entre lui et Itachi. Le même renard que celui qu'avait vu Itachi un peu plus tôt dans son lit près de Naruto. Enfin il avait l'apparence d'un renard ordinaire, mais le Uchiha savait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

_- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi Naruto ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra à pleine puissance... _Demanda Kyuubi à Itachi.

_- Évidemment... _

_- Eh! Ce serai trop vous demander que de me mettre au courant! Je suis quand même le premier concerné par tout ça!_

Kyuubi lança un regard en direction de Naruto et le renard sembla pousser un soupire avant de se diriger à l'ombre d'un arbre et de s'y coucher en fermant les yeux.

_«- Il n'a encore rien compris... J'ai passé les 16 dernières années dans son corps à batailler pour faire rentrer certaines informations dans son esprit... Je te laisse le soin de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passe... Après tout tu _lui_ as fait la promesse de veiller sur lui...»_

Itachi tiqua à la mention du ''lui'' et soupira avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Il allait devoir absolument tout lui expliquer, il avait l'étrange impression que ses explications allaient durer longtemps très longtemps. Et malheureusement en _le_ mentionnant Kyuubi avait ajouter certaines explications à la liste de ce qu'il allait devoir dire à Naruto de manière à ce qu'il comprenne mieux la situation.

_- Naruto ne dis rien et écoute moi. Tu me poseras tes questions ensuite. Jiraiya-sama m'a expliqué qu'en devenant ami avec Kyuubi tu avais appris l'identité de tes parents. Le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Quand j'étais enfant j'admirais énormément le Yondaime, ta mère et la mienne étaient deux amies proches, alors lorsque ma mère se rendait chez la tienne Minato-sama aimait souvent s'occuper de moi et s'amuser avec moi. Quand j'ai appris que tu allais venir au monde j'ai promis à Minato-sama et à Kushina de m'occuper de toi comme je le ferai avec mon petit frère. C'est du Yondaime dont parle Kyuubi._

_- Hein!? Mais tu devais avoir à peine 5 ans!_

_- J'admirais vraiment le Yondaime et je tenais beaucoup à Kushina alors faire cette promesse était tout à fait naturel pour moi. Enfin! Maintenant que tu sais ça abordons le sujet de notre présence ici. Tu es bien conscient que Kyuubi a été scellé en toi alors que tu n'étais pas venu au monde depuis plus 24h._

_- Hum..._

_- Lorsque un enfant naît il possède déjà son propre chakra, mais son corps ne prend conscience de celui-ci qu'après 48h. C'est le chakra dont ton corps prend conscience 48h après ta naissance qu'il considère comme étant le tien. Lorsque Minato-sama a scellé Kyuubi en toi, il a laissé une petite quantité du chakra de Kyuubi à ta disposition, lorsque ton corps a reconnu ton chakra celui de Kyuubi y était mêlé._

_Maintenant quand tu te bat sans utiliser la puissance de Kyuubi tu utilises malgré tout une petite partie de son chakra. Seulement lorsque vous vous battez côte à côte vos deux chakra doivent s'aligner l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir être compatible. Ton chakra se divise alors en deux, l'infime partie de celui de Kyuubi qui se mêle au chakra que Kyuubi a conservé en lui et ton propre chakra originel sans aucune trace de celui de Kyuubi. _

_Ton corps ne reconnaît donc pas ton chakra originelle ce qui t'empêches de l'aligner complètement à celui de Kyuubi et s'est aussi pour ça que tu ne eux pas utiliser ton chakra lorsque tu es séparé de Kyuubi. Quand vous êtes séparé absolument tout son chakra qui réside en toi disparaît ne laissant que ton chakra originelle, avant que Kyuubi ne soit scellé en toi, que ton corps ne reconnaît pas._

_Tu as compris?_

_- La pratique me ferras sûrement comprendre... _

_Itachi laissa un sourire lui échapper, le Yondaime aussi était le genre d'homme à comprendre en pratiquant il n'aimait pas beaucoup la théorie. _

_- En tout cas j'ai compris que tu vas m'apprendre à contrôler mon chakra originelle..._

_- Itachi... Tu es vraiment un Shinobi légendaire faire comprendre ce genre de chose à Naruto... Un exploit... _Remarqua Kyuubi en revenant vers eux et en mordant un des doigts d'Itachi pour en lécher le sang._ Maintenant que j'ai goûté à ton sang je pourrai communiquer avec toi même en restant dans le corps de Naruto._

Lorsqu'il termina sa brève explication Kyuubi disparut retournant dans le corps de Naruto où il se reposa. La séparation le fatiguait souvent si Naruto ne dormait pas. Itachi décida ensuite de rentrer chez lui avec Naruto à qui il proposa de rester dans une des chambres en plus durant tout le temps de son entraînement. Ils préparèrent la chambre du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et décidèrent de commencer l'entraînement dès le lendemain matin. Itachi allait devoir mettre de côté son rôle d'ANBU mais il en avait parlé avec Tsunade qui n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient et avait jugé l'initiative du Uchiha concernant l'entraînement de Naruto comme une très bonne idée.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de la chambre de Sasori et Deidara, Itachi et Naruto entendirent les bruits de leur douche personnelle et décidèrent donc de ne pas les déranger. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon où Itachi parla de Kushina et Minato à Naruto à sa demande.

**Bon alors beaucoup d'explications dans ce dialogue (je compense avec le lemon?) je suis désolée si c'est pas très clair mais vous comprendrez en même temps que Naruto. Concernant celui qui a rendu son corps à Sasori, les personnes qui devinent qui c'est auront droit à deux Drabble sur le couple de leurs choix ^^ Sinon je suis en retard désolée... Jeudi c'était l'Aid alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps... Donc prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi prochain. Et on avancera dans le couple Itachi/Naruto (enfin!) la phase séduction commencera (qui séduit qui?) J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Sinon j'ai écris deux version du lemon SasoDei... dans l'autre version les bouches que Deidara a sur les mains ont un plus grand rôle mais je trouvais ça vraiment pervers alors j'ai évité mais si vous préférez je le caserai quelque part ^^ Review?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimers: Bah... Tout est toujours à Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard mercredi j'avais pas de connexion internet... Youpi et puis hier comme c'était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère j'ai un peu oublié... Sinon pour fêter mes 19 ans (16 août) je posterai un one-shot ItaNaru (assez long) humoristique pendant le week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine... enfin bref avant de poster le prochain chapitre.**

_Chapitre 4..._

L'entraînement de Naruto débuta dès le lendemain matin. Avec son Sharingan Itachi arrivait à isoler la totalité du chakra de Kyuubi ce qui permettait à Naruto d'apprendre à utiliser son chakra originel. Le chakra de Kyuubi étant en veille prolongé, il s'ennuyait énormément et ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour faire des remarques qu'elles soient uniquement à l'intention de Naruto ou également pour le Uchiha qui les aidait. Les remarques du démon renard ne les aidant pas le moins du monde dans l'entraînement du blond, ils avaient tout les deux pris le partie de les ignorer, Itachi y arrivant mieux que Naruto malgré l'habitude de ce dernier concernant le comportement Kyuubi.

Naruto réapprenait à utiliser son chakra comme le faisait un étudiant de l'Académie de Konoha à la différence près que son corps ne reconnaissait toujours pas le dit chakra. Bien vite Itachi et le blond se rendirent donc compte qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, tant que le corps de Naruto considérerait son chakra originelle comme lui étant étranger. Itachi chercha alors une solution et arriva à la conclusion que durant la première phase de l'entraînement ils allaient se contenter de laisser la totalité du chakra de Kyuubi en veille durant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que la reconnaissance entre son corps et son chakra originelle s'effectue.

_* Si vous faîtes ça, le Uchiha doit nous séparer aussi pendant ce temps là... Je vais m'ennuyer autrement... *_

_- Tu peux faire ça?_ Demanda Naruto.

_- Je peux uniquement maintenir la séparation que vous êtes capable d'effectuer de vous même et éviter qu'elle ne vous fatigue._

Naruto se sépara donc de Kyuubi et Itachi utilisa son mangekyou sharingan pour maintenir la séparation autant qu'il le pouvait. Kyuubi était donc sous la forme d'un simple renard mais gardait sa capacité à parler. Ils prirent la décision de rentrer à la maison où Naruto s'installa dans la salon avec Kyuubi et Deidara tandis qu'Itachi rejoignait Sasori dans le jardin pour s'entraîner un peu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'occupait de Naruto qu'il devait négliger son propre entraînement, après tout Tobi pouvait attaquer plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient avec Sasori et Deidara.

Deux jours de séparation passèrent avant que Kyuubi ne ressente un certain ennuie et ne se décide à pimenter un peu la première phase de l'entraînement de Naruto. Au vu des capacités plus que limité qu'il avait, peu de solution s'offrait à lui et ce fut une question de Sasori durant un des repas – qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble – qui lui tandis la perche qu'il lui fallait.

_«- Comment êtes-vous devenu amis Kyuubi et toi?»_

Sous les regards des trois anciens membres de l'Akatsuki et du démon renard, Naruto pris une teinte couleur tomate et se mis à baragouiner une explication que personne ne compris. Les crocs de Kyuubi apparurent en un sourire – même si en tant que renard ordinaire il avait plus l'air d'être sur le point d'attaquer un proie – et il s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto se plaçant entre lui et Itachi.

_«- Gamin, y'a pas de quoi jouer les pucelles. Tu peux leur expliquer comment on a fait plus ample connaissance c'était qu'un partie de jambe en l'air.»_

Kyuubi aimait jouer avec les humains, surtout avec Naruto et le blond en faisait les frais. Il ne passait pas une journée sans que Kyuubi ne fasse une petite allusion à ce qui les avait rapproché et leur avait permis d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et à se faire confiance. De son côté Itachi semblait comprendre la situation et il avait un simple sourire en coin tandis que Sasori restait impassible et que Deidara prenait un air à la limite du dégoût.

_«- Tu... Avec... C'est horrible...»_

Kyuubi éclatait de rire – situation très bizarre au vue de son apparence – tandis que Naruto devenait plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était. Voyant le sourire d'Itachi s'élargir et Sasori murmurer un _«Deidara laisse le. C'est sa sexualité pas la tienne.»_, Naruto se décida à expliquer la situation aux anciens membres de l'Akatsuki.

_- Il s'est rien passé entre Kyuubi et moi! Juste que... Le soir pendant mon entraînement, Ero-sennin ne rentrait presque jamais. Une fois j'ai décidé de sortir moi aussi et j'ai rencontré un autre shinobi un peu plus vieux que moi. On s'était rencontré plusieurs soirs et... Et voilà quoi!_

_- Pff! Que t'es prude! Le shinobi et lui ont baisé et quand Naruto s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lui faire remarquer qu'étant dans son corps j'étais au première loge durant tout le spectacle. Le gamin a même décidé de plus rien faire avec personne tant que je serai dans son corps. Ce qui est complètement stupide, comment je m'occupe moi autrement quand je suis dans son corps..._

_- Sous prétexte qu'il a coucher avec un type sortit d'on ne sait où, vous êtes devenu amis?_ Demanda Deidara un peu perdu.

_- Notre première conversation civilisé... la confiance est arrivé plus tard,_ répondit Kyuubi.

Naruto ne parla pas durant tout le reste du repas trop gêné par ce que venait de raconter Kyuubi pour dire quoique ce soit. Quand tout le monde eu terminé, c'est Naruto qui ramassa la table et emmena le tout dans la cuisine, c'était son tour de cuisine. À peine Naruto sortit Deidara éclata de rire et se tourna vers Sasori.

_«- Au moins on sait qu'il est pas exhibitionniste, vu que la présence de Kyuubi lui a déplut... On sait aussi qu'il est au moins bi...»_

Sasori ne répondit pas à son amant et se contenta d'un simple sourire. Au moins Deidara avait eu la décence d'attendre que Naruto ne soit plus dans la même pièce qu'eux pour éclater de rire, même si dans la cuisine il pouvait toujours les entendre si les portes étaient ouvertes. Naruto commença donc à faire la vaisselle en râlant un peu à cause des fou rire de Deidara qui continuait, il ne remarqua donc pas la présence d'Itachi qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et quand le Uchiha fit du bruit pour faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il était derrière lui le blond sursauta et éclaboussa Itachi. L'ancien Nukenin de Konoha ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se contenta d'enlever son haut mouiller attendant que Naruto ait finit de faire la vaisselle pour aborder les progressions de la première phase d'entraînement avec lui. De son côté Naruto avait été perturbé lorsque le Uchiha avait enlevé son haut et s'était retrouvé torse nu devant lui, il avait l'impression qu'Itachi s'amusait après ce que Kyuubi venait de raconter, mais le Uchiha était trop mature pour avoir ce genre de comportement, enfin il l'espérait. Il commençait doucement à perdre son sang froid, à supposé qu'il en soit doté et il avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait casser toute les assiettes s'il n'essayait pas de se calmer. Bon sang c'était JUSTE un homme torse nu qui se trouvait derrière lui et voilà qu'il se mettait à trembler d'excitation comme s'il venait de lui proposé une partie de jambe en l'air. Bon l'homme en question était sexy, très sexy même, mais ça n'était pas un raison pour se comporter ainsi. De son côté, Itachi remarqua le trouble de Naruto mais n'en comprit pas les raisons il se contenta donc de s'approcher pour aider le blond à terminer de faire la vaisselle plus rapidement, il n'était que 4 et pourtant Naruto prenait un temps fou à terminer. Lorsque Itachi prit un verre pour le laver à côté de Naruto, ce dernier ne tiqua pas et le reste ce fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Naruto remarqua qu'un peu d'eau s'était déposé sur le torse du Uchiha, qui lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond le regardait. Bon sang! Naruto était persuadé qu' Itachi faisait exprès de se comporter ainsi, il voulait tester ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles jusqu'à au moins sa séparation complète d'avec Kyuubi. De son côté le Uchiha ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Naruto semblait tout à coup en colère contre lui, il n'avait fait que l'aider et ce n'était pas en l'aidant pour la vaisselle qu'il allait blesser la fierté du blond tout de même.

_«- Tu veux jouer à ça Itachi! Très bien jouons! Mais c'est moi qui gagnerai à ce petit jeu là!»_

À peine sa phrase terminé Naruto était sortit aussi vite que possible de la cuisine où il laissa un Itachi un peu dépassé par la situation. L'adolescence, il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu ce genre de comportement durant sa propre adolescence. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi Naruto avait eu une réaction pareil mais il devait toutefois régler ça au plus vite car autrement l'entraînement ne pourrai pas se passer dans de bonne condition.

Voyant Naruto sortir de la cuisine Kyuubi l'observa et un sourire – toujours celui du renard près à chasser sa proie – lui échappa. Apparemment la phase un de son plan allait pouvoir commencer. Certes Sasori l'avait un peu aidé en posant sa question mais il aurait très bien pu ramener le sujet de la «sexualité» de Naruto de lui même. Deidara de son côté frissonna et se pelotonna dans les bras de Sasori, le démon renard avait un plan pour combler son ennui et il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la place de Naruto et lorsqu'il vit Itachi sortir à son tour de la cuisine il se fit la réflexion que la place du Uchiha n'était pas plus enviable que celle de Naruto. Itachi de son côté regarda Kyuubi et un lueur de compréhension traversa son regard. Forcement le renard y était pour quelque chose dans la réaction étrange de Naruto.

_- Qu'as-tu fais Kyuubi?_

_- Moi? Sous prétexte que je suis un démon tu m'accuses sans aucun fondement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça surtout venant de toi. _Répondit Kyuubi d'un ton faussement vexé qui ne trompa aucun des trois anciens membres de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi n'étant pas dupe il décida qu'il devait absolument faire des recherches sur le sceau qu'avait utilisé le Yondaime pour sceller Kyuubi en son fils mais surtout sur ce que le sceau permettait à Kyuubi. Le démon renard de son côté décida de rejoindre Naruto dans sa chambre pour faire avancer un peu plus son plan qu'il venait joyeusement et modestement de nommer «amusons le grand Kyuubi-sama». Lui le grand Kyuubi avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur le contrôle des hormones de Naruto et en avoir profité un peu? Jamais il n'aurai osé! En tout cas il devait faire avancé son plan un peu plus avant que le Uchiha n'ai glané assez d'informations sur le sceau et surtout avant que lui et Naruto ne soit capable de se séparer pour de bon et complètement sans aucune aide extérieur autrement ce ne serai pas drôle pour lui.

**Note de fin: Me tapez pas... je sais que c'est un peu plus court que les chapitres précédents. Mais je me rattraperai promis. Parce que dans la prochain chapitre la phase séduction commence vraiment bah oui, là Itachi ne séduit pas vraiment Naruto il se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait donc c'est de la séduction sans plus ^^ Bref sinon l'explication de la totalité du plan de Kyuu-chan dans le prochain chapitre aussi à moins que ce soit dans celui encore après, faut que je relise mes chapitres... La proposition de Drabbles pour ceux ou celle qui trouve qui a rendu son corps à Sasori tient toujours ^^ J'ai déjà une ''gagnante'' par mp ^^ Sinon... Review? *chibi eyes de Kyuu-chan* **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimers: Tout à M. Masashi Kishimoto... Il veut rien me vendre, rien me louer...**

**Note: Merci pour les favoris et tout ci tout ça ^^ au moins je sais que ça plaît un minimum (enfin j'espère) Sinon, techniquement il est pas encore minuit donc je suis dans les temps...**

_Chapitre 5..._

Kyuubi adorait s'amuser et il connaissait très bien Naruto. Quand la nuit que Naruto avait passé avec le shinobi ''inconnu'' revenait sur le tapi, le blond avait tendance à y penser et ses hormones tendaient à le pousser à vouloir recommencer. Ce que Naruto s'était jurer de ne pas faire temps que Kyuubi serait dans son corps. Le démon renard s'était juste contenter d'utiliser le lien qui les unissait Naruto et lui pour augmenter l'effet de la testostérone du blond mais surtout pour qu'il ressente les effets de la phéromone (cf note de fin) d'Itachi. Il voulait que Naruto et Itachi couche ensemble tant que lui et Naruto n'étaient pas encore capable de se séparer complètement... Après tout, ainsi il aurait un autre moyen de taquiner le blond autant qu'il le voudrait. C'était le plan du démon renard mais si Itachi s'en rendait compte il savait que le Uchiha ne céderait jamais aux avances de Naruto, il trouverai ça malhonnête envers le blond. Enfin, de toutes manières si Naruto n'en avait vraiment pas envie, histoires d'hormones ou pas il ne séduirait pas Itachi, après tout Kyuubi avait juste provoqué la réaction de Naruto envers le comportement à la base innocent d'Itachi, il n'avait pas non plus totalement manipulé le blond.

Kyuubi se rendait donc dans la chambre de Naruto où il trouva se dernier en train de fulminer de rage contre ''les Uchiha ancien membres de l'Akatsuki et les érection persistantes qu'ils provoquaient''. Réaction qui fit sourire Kyuubi et lui donna envie de taquiner encore un peu plus Naruto.

_«- Alors gamin... Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle le Uchiha pour qu'il te donne un coup de main? À moins que tu préfères qu'il te donne un coup de langue?»_

Naruto balança un coussin sur Kyuubi qui l'évita et lui conseilla de passer à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche froide avant de sortir de la pièce ne laissant pas le temps au blond de lui jeter à la figure la lampe de chevet qu'il tenait.

De son côté Itachi avait demandé l'accès aux rouleaux de parchemin des techniques de sceau du clan Uzumaki au Godaime en lui expliquant qu'il devait en apprendre plus sur le sceau qui enfermait Kyuubi dans le corps de Naruto pour la suite de l'entraînement. Tsunade avait facilement accepté et Itachi commençait à se demander s'il était normal qu'elle accepte tout ce qu'il lui demande, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais il trouvait étrange qu'elle lui fasse autant confiance. Ordre ou pas il avait été un Nukenin après tout. Peut-être Tsunade culpabilisait-elle pour les agissements des conseillés et ceux de Danzo ainsi que le fait que le Sandaime n'ait pas été capable d'empêcher l'annihilation du clan Uchiha par des pourparlers avec Fugaku. Enfin elle n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser, Itachi avait pris ses propres décisions, il avait agit par lui même et savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire à ce moment là.

Le Uchiha cherchait certaines informations en particuliers mais les parchemins étaient si difficiles à décrypter qu'il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver à quoique ce soit de concluant dans ses recherches. Il avait donc ramené les parchemins chez lui et les consulta tranquillement dans le jardin.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé du jardin de toute la journée et Naruto s'était un peu entraîné avec son chakra, il arrivait désormais à le ressentir et à le visualiser ce qui était en soit un très grand progrès d'après Naruto lui-même qui alla donc demander son avis à Itachi.

_- 'Tachi! Je te cherchais partout! _Hurla Naruto en s'accroupissant sur l'herbe devant Itachi lui même assit sur le sol.

_- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto? _Itachi avait poussé un soupire à peine perceptible et ne releva pas le surnom que venait de lui donner Naruto.

Naruto expliqua à Itachi comment il arrivait désormais à ressentir son propre chakra et à le visualiser, non sans se tortiller et finir à quatre devant le jeune Uchiha qui ne compris pas vraiment où venait en venir le blond en prenant de telle position devant lui. De son côté Kyuubi qui faisait mine de dormir dans un coin du jardin s'amusait du spectacle que lui offrait Naruto sans le vouloir. Le blond s'était même installé sur les genoux d'un Itachi impassible sous prétexte de voir lui aussi les parchemins que consultait le Uchiha. Apparemment Itachi ne comprenait pas vraiment le manège de Naruto il avait même l'air de trouver la situation tout à fait normal. Oui, Kyuubi allait vraiment s'amuser avec ces deux là.

Plusieurs jours étaient passé et Naruto ne comprenait pas l'absence de réaction du Uchiha face à tout ses gestes et ses paroles. _« 'Tachi tu m'accompagnes aux bains public je veux essayer de marcher sur l'eau avec mon chakra. Par contre interdit de te rincer l'œil. »_ Et effectivement le Uchiha semblait l'ignorer complètement... Enfin non, il prenait soin de l'entraînement du blond mais il semblait rester impassible à ses tentatives de séduction. Un soir alors que Kyuubi le taquinait et qu'il réfléchissait Naruto en était arrivé une conclusion qui loin de le pousser à abandonné lui avait redonné encore plus envie de réussir.

_- 'Tachi... Peut-être qu'il préfère les filles..._

_- Mais oui ça doit être ça... T'as plus qu'a demander à Tsunade un coup de main... Quoique pour un cas pareil je pense que Orochimaru est plus apte à t'aider... Manque de chance... Il est mort..._

Naruto n'avait pas écouté la remarque sarcastique de Kyuubi et il s'était derechef replongé dans ses pensées. Itachi préférait les femmes et n'était donc pas gay, aucun problème il avait la solution toute trouvé et puis il était certain de réussir à faire changer de bord le Uchiha. Il était le fils du Yondaime et de Kushina après tout.

Naruto arrivait de nouveau à contrôler son chakra un minimum, il était capable de rester sur l'eau environ 3 minutes avant de tomber, Itachi avait donc décidé de poursuivre l'entraînement dans une clairière en dehors du village où il ''réapprenait'' à Naruto les différentes techniques de bases des shinobi. Peu à peu le blond avait réappris les Henge, les Kage Bushin, les Kawarimi (permutations) et quelques autres petites techniques qu'Itachi lui avait appris en particulier en matière de Genjutsu. Itachi avait même pris la décision de lui apprendre à résister un tant soit peu au sharingan, après tout Naruto restait une cible de l'Akatsuki et son chef avait un sharingan.

_*_*_*...*

Un peu plus d'une semaine après le début de son entraînement Naruto n'avançait toujours pas dans sa séduction du Uchiha, si au début ça n'avait été qu'un jeu il commençait à apprécier la situation et surtout les moment passé avec Itachi. Le Uchiha était doux bien qu'il ne le montra que rarement et il était aussi très bon pédagogue, après tout Naruto avait conscience qu'il n'était pas toujours facile de lui apprendre quoique ce soit.

Un soir lors d'un repas qu'avait préparé Deidara avec un grand soin (ainsi que la tout aussi grande aide de Sasori) Naruto sembla de plus en plus perdu pendant tout le repas et Itachi finit Par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_- Deidara. Qu'as-tu mis dans le verre de Naruto?_

_- Absolument rien. Jamais je n'oserai et puis ce serai trop peu discret. Il y aurai trop de chance qu'il s'en rende compte de lui même. Je n'ai rien mis._

Itachi fixa Deidara d'un air plus que septique, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre Naruto s'écroulait à moitié sur lui un air de béatitude peint sur le visage.

_«-'Tachi tu me fais un bébé? »_

De son côté Deidara éclata de rire tandis que le Uchiha soupirait bruyamment tout comme Sasori. Le blond avait forcement fait quelque chose à Naruto, il avait forcement mis quelque chose dans son verre et il fallait qu'Itachi sache quoi.

_- Deidara je ne plaisante pas. Qu'as-tu mis dans le verre de Naruto?_

_- Rien! Et puis il te drague tellement ces derniers temps que ça serait pas étonnant qu'il veuille vraiment que ''tu lui fasses un bébé''!_

Sasori fixa un instant son amant tandis qu'Itachi était occupé à essayer d'empêcher Naruto de lui mettre la main dans le pantalon et sous le t-shirt, tout en continuant à lui parler de faire un bébé ou d'au moins s'enfermer dans une chambre seuls tout les deux pour s'entraîner à concevoir les fameux bébés. L'ancien shinobi de Suna soupira et décida à intervenir.

_- Dans son verre peut-être mais et son assiette?_

_- Et puis pourquoi j'aurai fait ça? Ça peut très bien être Kyuubi!_

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda un instant Deidara avant que son sourire carnassier ne vienne de nouveau reprendre sa place habituelle. Lui, il aurait été plus subtile. Il fallait avouer que Naruto le faisait bien rire avec sa fixation sur les bébés. Il était impatient de lui raconter de quelle manière il s'était comporté avec le Uchiha. Mais à ce moment là tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était mettre Deidara devant le fait accompli après tout il avait vu l'ancien shinobi d'Iwa mettre quelque chose dans l'assiette de Naruto.

_«- Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu Naruto te remercier car si tu étais aussi doué en cuisine que bruyant au lit vous n'iriez pas manger chez Ichiraku toutes les fois où c'est toi qui doit cuisiner. Enfin il semblerait que tu ais reçu un peu d'aide ce soir.»_

Kyuubi avait parlé sans que son sourire carnassier ne le quitte et finalement Deidara avait avoué avoir mis de l'alcool dans le repas de Naruto «Juste pour qu'il chauffe Itachi et que je puisse moi aussi lui dire qu'il est du genre bruyant.» Itachi avait soupiré une énième fois depuis le début du dîner et avait précisé que jamais il ne toucherai à qui que ce soit qui n'était pas totalement sobre avant de porter Naruto et de le ramener dans sa chambre où il déposa le blond qui fondit en larme, l'alcool l'aidant à faire la comédie apparemment, pour qu'Itachi dorme avec lui. Ce que le Uchiha accepta à condition qu'ils se contentent effectivement de dormir contrairement aux deux lapins qui leurs servaient de ''colocataires''.

Le lendemain matin au réveil Naruto avait un mal de crâne horrible et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était dans le même lit que le Uchiha. Uchiha d'ailleurs apparemment réveillé depuis un moment déjà, bien que toujours dans le lit. Il n'osait pas vraiment demander Itachi, il ne se voyait pas trop commencer la matinée en disant à l'homme «Et tu sais il est probable qu'on ait couché ensemble hier soir mais ça m'a tellement marqué que je m'en souviens plus.» Non il ne pouvait décidément pas demander à Itachi. Il décida donc de faire comme rien ne s'était produit et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain en saluant brièvement Itachi. Plus tard, lors du petit déjeuner le Uchiha annonça que vu l'état de Naruto l'entraînement ne commencerai que l'après midi, le blond ne chercha pas plus loin et accepta.

L'après midi arriva rapidement et finalement Naruto se rendit compte qu'il voulait savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Itachi durant la nuit. Seulement il se voyait très mal demander cela au Uchiha de manière direct. Le blond opta donc pour une solution assez... il était le seul à qui une telle idée pouvait venir en tête et puis elle lui permettrai également de savoir si Itachi était gay.

_«- Oiroke no justu!»_

Itachi resta impassible devant la version féminine et entièrement nue de Naruto, à quoi jouait le blond sérieusement. Il pris l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et soupire, il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'avait en tête Naruto et surtout il se demandait si Jiraiya avait réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de Naruto.

_- Naruto, nous nous sommes déjà entraîné pour les Henge. Et puis pourquoi une femme nue?_

_- Euh... ça te fais rien?_ Naruto avait parlé en reprenant son apparence normale.

_- Les femmes... Disons que je les préfère sans poitrine et avec un petit plus entre les jambes._

_- Alors... Hier soir... Toi et moi... Tu... Enfin on... On..._

Itachi commençait comprendre le comportement de Naruto. Le blond avait tenté de le séduire, il pensait que la veille au soir il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et il attendait une réponse pour confirmer ou au contraire infirmer ce qu'il pensait. Itachi ne s'était pas amusé depuis longtemps, très longtemps et il avait bien envie de le faire à ce moment là.

**Note de fin: **

**Bon alors si j'en crois mes cours de PACES et les questions des doublants aux profs, on est pas certain que l'être humain puisse produire des phéromones mais même s'il le faisait, non seulement ce serait en quantité infime mais en plus ça servirait à rien étant donné que les récepteurs de phéromones de l'Homme sont un peu (beaucoup) inutiles vue que pas très fonctionnels... Dans ma fic' j'ai décidé que l'être humain produisait effectivement des phéromones mais que c'était en quantité infime si bien que seul l'aide de Kyuubi permet à Naruto de ressentir les phéromones en question...**

**Sinon une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis? L'évolution de la fic (et du couple entre autre) vous plaît-elle? Oui parce qu'en fait j'ai refait le découpage de ce chapitre étant donné que j'ai ajouté le passage de «Naruto un peu ivre» Par contre le Oiroke no jutsu était prévu pour que Naruto soit fixé sur l'homosexualité d'Itachi.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimers: Tout à M'sieur Kishmoto rien (sauf la fic) à moi...**

**Note: Merci beaucoup pour les review et désolée pour le retard. J'étais chez mes grands-parents et j'ai pris mon ordi avec moi donc j'aurai pu poster mais chez eux j'oublie toujours l'existence du monde extérieur et si j'avais pas croisé pas moins de sept serpents dans leur jardin en l'espace de trois jours (depuis mardi) j'aurai volontiers prolongé mon séjour et vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu le chapitre aujourd'hui... (Je suis une grande phobique des serpents. Le simple fait d'en entendre parler j'ai les battements de mon cœur qui s'emballent et je deviens toute blanche.) Bref désolée j'ai aucune excuse. (quoique le choc d'avoir croisé des serpents ça compte?)**

_Chapitre 6..._

Itachi commençait comprendre le comportement de Naruto. Le blond avait tenté de le séduire, il pensait que la veille au soir il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et il attendait une réponse pour confirmer ou au contraire infirmer ce qu'il pensait. Itachi ne s'était pas amusé depuis longtemps, très longtemps et il avait bien envie de le faire à ce moment là.

- Tu veux dire... Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé... ?

- ...

- J'ai été si peu doué que ça? Moi qui pensais que ça t'avais plu... Tu disais pourtant que notre nuit étais merveilleuse.

Naruto avais la bouche grande ouverte et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était plutôt perdu plus qu'autre chose, apparemment il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose mais il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il couche avec Itachi? Certes il tentait de séduire le Uchiha mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela se passe ainsi, il aurait préféré s'en souvenir.

De son côté le Uchiha ne culpabilisait pas le moins du monde, il n'avait pas mentit au blond. Naruto avait en effet murmuré un «_merveilleux_» lorsque Itachi s'était glissé dans le lit à son tour, et le Uchiha n'avait pas dit au blond qu'ils avaient couché ensemble s'il se faisait des idées ce n'était pas de se faute. Enfin il fallait avouer qu'il trouvait plutôt drôle de voir Naruto paniqué en se demandant comment leur nuit s'était passé et surtout il avait fait en sorte que Naruto comprenne qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose, sans pour autant lui mentir donc la situation avait très peu de chance de se retourner contre lui. Quoiqu'avec le blond il préférait s'attendre à tout et se préparer à une éventuelle vengeance. Mais Itachi ne s'était pas amusé depuis longtemps et le blond lui tendait des perches depuis le début alors, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, pour le moment il voulait taquiner le blond encore un peu.

«- Oublions ça. La prochaine fois je ferai en sorte que tu n'oublies pas. Murmura Itachi à l'intention de Naruto. Reprenons l'entraînement.»

Ce fut un Naruto rouge de la tête au pied qui acquiesça et l'entraînement pu reprendre. Itachi voyait enfin le bout de la première phase de celui-ci. Naruto pouvait effectuer parfaitement ses techniques de bases ce qui signifiait que son corps reconnaissait enfin son chakra originelle. Il allait pouvoir débloquer le chakra de Kyuubi en lui tout en maintenant encore la séparation afin que le blond apprennent à différencier son chakra originelle de celui de Kyuubi qui s'y était mêlé et ainsi réussir à séparer les deux chakra de lui même. Il expliqua donc au blond ce qu'il allait faire afin qu'il se prépare au mieux et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de la suite de son entraînement. Naruto avait ensuite gardé le silence pendant le reste de l'entraînement trop gêné pour dire quoique ce soit à Itachi. Le blond se contentait d'acquiescer à ce que proposait Itachi sans trop chercher à parler plus que ça, il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de dire une bêtise s'il parlait.

Le soir venu, n'ayant pas vu l'heure, ils rentrèrent plus tard que d'habitude. Deidara en profita donc pour faire une réflexion à Naruto, après tout le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille et au vu de la gêne qu'il semblait éprouver Itachi ne l'avait pas rassuré.

- Vous êtes en retard! Vu l'état de Naruto il semblerai que vous ayant fait autre chose que vous entraîner.

- Nous préférons être seuls dans nos chambres pour faire ça Deidara. Comme cette nuit, n'est-ce pas Naruto?

- Hein?! Hurla Deidara. Alors tout les deux vous... Mais... t'avais dis que... enfin... Je plaisantais... Mais vous...

- Naruto et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble si c'est ce que tu demandes.

Naruto prétexta aller prendre une douche pour s'éloigner de tout le monde en particulier de Kyuubi qui arborait un sourire sadique. Deidara de son côté suivi Naruto qui allait chercher ses affaires afin de pouvoir le taquiner encore un peu avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain. Sasori de son côté n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation ne la trouvant pas digne d'intérêt et était partit dans la cuisine terminer de faire le repas. Kyuubi par contre avait vu le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté le visage d'Itachi durant toute la conversation et il voyait bien que le Uchiha s'amusait énormément. À aucun moment il n'avait dit que Naruto et lui avait couché ensemble juste qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble les deux blonds s'étaient donc fait des idées bien qu'un peu aidé par les dires ambiguës du Uchiha.

De son côté Naruto était sous la douche et il repensait à ce qu'il s'était ''produit'' entre lui et Itachi. Il avait essayé de le séduire alors après tout il devrait au contraire profiter de la situation et continuer à passer la nuit avec lui. Et puis il ne se souvenait pas si Itachi avait été très doué au contraire maladroit. Quoiqu'au vu de la manière dont il s'approchait parfois de lui pour l'aider durant les entraînement, comment il lui arrivait de se coller à lui... Quand il sentait le souffle chaud du Uchiha dans sa nuque lorsqu'il lui donnait les instructions à suivre... Dans ces moments là Itachi ne faisait absolument rien pour et pourtant il réussissait souvent à mettre le blond dans tout ces états... Alors lors de leur nuit il avait sûrement dû être très... Naruto baissa la tête vers son entre-jambe et poussa un soupire désespéré avant de hurler et de se faire entendre par toute la maison.

«- Merde! Tu pourrais pas dormir un peu toi?!»

Pour toute réponse Naruto entendit l'éclat de rire du Uchiha provenir du salon. Super apparemment tout le monde l'avait entendu et ils avaient compris de quoi il parlait. Et le rire d' Itachi n'arrangeait malheureusement pas l'état du blond heureux, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, d'être la cause du rire si rare de l'ancien Nukenin. Il souriait, certes. Parfois d'un air désolé, d'un air taquin, moqueur ou encore nostalgique. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire franchement et il comprenait pourquoi avec le passé que le Uchiha avait derrière lui. Naruto baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son entre-jambe, apparemment pensé à l'air triste qu'il voyait parfois sur le visage d'Itachi avait suffit le calmer pour de bon et il en était très content. S'il traînait trop dans la salle de bain il savait que Kyuubi et sûrement Deidara n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire des remarques plus que déplacés surtout après ce qu'il venait de hurler et s'il avait appris à supporter celle de Kyuubi il n'était pas certains d'y arriver si Deidara se joignait à lui.

Heureusement pour Naruto ni Kyuubi ni Deidara ne firent de réflexion quand à son hurlement lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Kyuubi se comportait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais Naruto savait bien que se n'était pas le cas. Concernant Deidara il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler Itachi ou Sasori le faisait taire d'un coup d'œil. Naruto en était donc reconnaissant envers le marionnettiste et le Uchiha même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. L'absence de remarques n'empêcha personne de parler de tout et de rien, Deidara qui s'impatientait de la visite de Jiraiya le lendemain ce dernier lui ayant promis de lui amener plusieurs livres pour lui donner des idées avec Sasori. Ce à quoi Sasori s'était empressé de répondre «Utilise quoique ce soit sur moi sans me demander au préalable et je te jure que tu comprendras la signification du mot abstinence.» Tout en gardant un visage impassible et même presque blasé ce qui déclencha le fou rire de Naruto tandis que Deidara s'abstenait de faire quelque réflexion que ce soit stoppé par un regard noir d'Itachi et un pincement sur la cuisse venant de Sasori. Lorsque Deidara murmura un «Tout le monde est contre moi...» sa phrase acheva Naruto qui riait de plus belle tandis qu'Itachi laissait un sourire lui échapper. Sasori de son côté fixa Deidara un instant avant de se décider à parler.

«- Quand tu te disputes avec Naruto tu passes ta soirée à ruminer ta vengeance et tu m'épuises avec certaines activités. Ce soir je veux dormir et uniquement dormir c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses une quelconque réflexion. Je suis du côté de mon manque de sommeil pas de Naruto.»

Deidara se mit à râler tandis que Naruto faisait mine de vomir en disant que les bruits qu'il entendait parfois en passant devant leur chambre lui suffisait amplement et que Sasori n'avait pas besoin de lui rajouter en plus certaines images en tête en parlant de leurs activités nocturnes devant lui. Kyuubi lui ne semblait pas du tout dérangé de ce qu'il entendait, le blond était certain qu' humain

il se serait merveilleusement bien entendu avec Jiraiya. Non pas que leur relation soit tumultueuse loin de là, mais Naruto se faisait souvent cette réflexion là, ce qui exaspérait souvent Kyuubi qui préférait ne rien dire face à ce genre de choses.

Une fois le repas finit Sasori, répara une de ses marionnettes qu'il avait abîmé lors de son entraînement du jour dans le jardin et Deidara lisait un livre que Jiraiya lui avait conseillé. Itachi, Naruto et Kyuubi étaient de leur côté à discuter calmement de la suite de leur entraînement. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'Itachi ne décide d'aller dormir dans sa chambre, Sasori et Deidara étaient déjà partit un peu plus tôt. Le Uchiha décida de taquiner un peu Naruto avant de quitter la pièce il se pencha donc vers lui et chuchota doucement à son oreille.

«- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais sous ta douche.»

Naruto rougit mais fit en sorte de vite se reprendre, il avait décidé de séduire Itachi et il avait bien l'intention de passer une nouvelle nuit avec lui et surtout de s'en rappeler cette fois. Le temps que le blond reprenne complètement ses esprits, Kyuubi s'était rendu dans la chambre où il dormait. Naruto de son côté hésita un instant devant sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyuubi puis décida de frapper à celle d'Itachi avant.

«- Entrez!»

Naruto ouvrit la porte et donna à Itachi son plus beau sourire avant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir sur le lit que le Uchiha occupait.

«- Maintenant que t'as eu ta nuit tu veux plus de moi dans ton lit... Minauda le blond.»

Itachi éclata de rire et ouvrit les draps tout en se décalant pour laisser un côté du lit à Naruto. Le blond enleva son t-shirt et se glissa dans le lit en question sans aucune gêne. C'était lui qui avait commencé à séduire Itachi alors il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant. De son côté sans qu'il puisse ni ne veuille se l'expliquer Itachi déposa un rapide, mais doux, baiser sur les lèvres des Naruto avant de lui murmurer un bonne nuit au creux de l'oreille. Le blond de son côté étant bien décidé à profiter du Uchiha il se mit à caressé le dos de celui-ci mais Itachi l'arrêta vite.

«- Il ne se passera rien tant que tu ne te rappelleras pas de notre première nuit. Lui murmura Itachi un dernière fois.»

Naruto s'endormit bien vite en se blottissant dans les bras d'Itachi qui commençait à se demander s'il n'allait peut-être pas trop loin dans sa plaisanterie envers le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation l'amusait autant mais surtout pourquoi elle lui plaisait. Il avait même dû se retenir de demander lui-même à Naruto de venir avec lui et de partager sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie après tout... Juste une plaisanterie et s'était uniquement parce que Naruto avait mordu au point de venir dans sa chambre qu'il avait été aussi heureux pas pour autre chose...

De son côté Kyuubi était heureux très heureux. Au train où allait les événements Itachi et Naruto se déciderai sûrement à coucher ensemble à peu près au même moment où il rejoindrai le corps de Naruto. Il allait pouvoir continuer à taquiner le blond à propos de ses exploits sexuels encore longtemps une des rares choses qui pimentait un peu sa vie de démon enfermé à l'intérieur d'un humain. Par contre il n'avait pas prévu que le Uchiha se prenne au jeu de cette manière mais il n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant si ce n'est plus ^^ Pour le moment il me reste trois chapitres d'avances et je me rend compte que Sasuke... Voilà quoi disons que je l'ai un peu beaucoup oublié. Si vous voulez que j'en parle rapidement dites le moi j'essaierai de le faire. Si je l'ai oublié c'est parce que je le déteste énormément à un point que si j'avais pu le tuer sans faire souffrir Itachi (bah oui il aime son frère...) et donc la vie sexuelle qu'il aura avec Naruto au moment où je prévoyais de tuer Sasuke bah je l'aurai tué... Encore désolé pour le retard m(-_-)m**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimers: Toujours pareil... Rien à moi (si ce n'est l'histoire) et tout à M'sieur Kishimoto...**

**Note: Ce chapitre est pour une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra (mais si... ma ''femme'') parce que ses review et ses MP me font à chaque fois rire et qu'on devait forcement être jumelle dans une autre vie... Sinon je suis désolée pour le retard... j'habite dans un trou pommé (qui tend à se civiliser) sauf qu'il y a eu des travaux et y'avait plus internet dans ma rue (certaines maisons y'avait plus d'électricité pendant quelques heures le jour... ) Internet est revenu lundi mais moi je poste qu'aujourd'hui donc pour le coup j'aurai quand même pu avoir un peu moins de retard... Désolée m(_ _)m**

**Toujours pareil entre * en italique c'est Kyuubi qui parle dans l'esprit de Naruto et si en plus c'est en gras c'est l'inverse... en gras et entre * c'est Itachi (oui, Itachi souvenez vous le chapitre 3 vers la fin...)**

_Chapitre 7..._

À son réveil Naruto avait perdu toute gène concernant la relation qu'il semblait avoir eu avec Itachi, il avait la ferme intention de continuer à le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il ai réussi à faire céder de nouveau le Uchiha il était persuadé que cela lui prendrait moins de temps que d'essayer de se rappeler.

Après un petit déjeuné rapide, et seul, il se rendit sur les lieux de l'entraînement encore plus vite qu'habituellement suivit de près par un Kyuubi hilare.

_- Pourquoi tu rigoles autant je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!_

_- Rien. Juste, Naruto tu n'as rien oublié?_

Naruto pris le temps de réfléchir et il regarda tout autour de lui en cherchant de quoi pouvait bien parler Kyuubi. Il n'avait rien oublié, il portait bien ses vêtements sur lui et même quelques kunai et shuriken alors qu'il avait pour habitude de les oublier laissant à Itachi le soin d'y penser. Itachi...

_«- Merde! J'ai laissé Itachi à la maison!»_

Le blond se dirigea alors rapidement vers la maison et se dirigea directement vers la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Itachi où il tenta de réveiller le Uchiha sans grand succès ce dernier râlant un peu dans sa barbe inexistante comportement assez inhabituel chez lui pour être noté. Naruto opta alors pour une autre méthode et embrassa rapidement Itachi tout en ayant le rouge aux joues mais en réussissant malgré tout à réveiller le Uchiha.

_«- Naruto. Il est seulement un peu plus de 5h... Il s'est passé quelque chose?»_

Naruto ne répondit pas. 5h. Il aurait dû se rendre compte de l'heure aussi matinale en voyant le ciel. Il avait été si impatient qu'il n'avait rien remarqué mais maintenant qu'il avait réveillé le Uchiha, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le laisser se rendormir. Plus vite ils iraient s'entraîner plus vite il pourrait de nouveau séduire le Uchiha et plus vite ils passeraient une autre nuit tout les deux. Nuit dont il mettrait un point d'honneur à se souvenir cette fois-ci.

_«- J'étais impatient de commencer l'entraînement... Tu sais... Pour être seul juste avec toi.»_

Le blond fit une petite moue désolée à Itachi qui lui fit un sourire et lui demanda de lui laisser le temps de se préparer avant de partir s'entraîner ensemble. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester de marbre face au blond avec sa petite moue surtout qu'elle lui était destiné, il n'était quand même pas un monstre sans cœur, et ceci même s'il avait tenté de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux avant de réintégrer le village de Konoha.

L'entraînement débuta donc avec un Naruto très souriant et de bonne humeur tout comme Itachi. Kyuubi les avait bien évidemment suivit ne souhaitant rien manquer du jeu de séduction auquel allaient sûrement se laisser aller les deux shinobi, le démon renard était comme toujours persuadé qu'il allait s'amuser surtout au dépend de son Jinchuuriki.

À leur grande joie à tout les trois Naruto avait très vite réussi à différencier son chakra de celui de Kyuubi, Itachi avait donc décidé de permettre à Kyuubi de regagner le corps de Naruto dès l'après midi même afin de passer à la dernière phase de l'entraînement. Itachi avait pensé que Naruto prendrait au moins une journée entière voire deux pour réussir aussi bien la séparation de son chakra originelle de celui de Kyuubi. Il avait été conscient que cette étape là serait la plus rapide des trois, mais pas autant que ça. Apparemment Naruto contrôlait encore mieux son chakra originelle qu'il ne le pensait pour avoir réussi aussi vite à le séparer de celui de Kyuubi mais ça n'était pas un handicap dans la suite de l'entraînement et bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où venait les facilités de Naruto Itachi décida de pas s'en préoccuper outre-mesure.

Pour le repas Itachi invita Naruto – et donc Kyuubi également étant donné qu'il avait décidé de les suivre partout où ils iraient – chez Ichiraku, proposition que le blond accepta joyeusement. Une fois installé Teuchi fut étonné de voir un renard accompagner les deux shinobi mais celui-ci ne semblant pas dangereux il ne fit aucune remarque aux deux hommes et s'empressa de prendre leur commande pour les servir au plus vite. Naruto englouti son repas sous le regard amusé d'Itachi qui mangeait tranquillement et conseilla à Naruto de manger autant qu'il le voulait l'entraînement de l'après midi étant plus difficile que tout qu'ils avaient fait jusque là pour obtenir le contrôle totale du chakra de Kyuubi. Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour obéir au conseil du Uchiha et mangea autant qu'il le pu – ne changeant pas énormément ses habitudes de lorsqu'il était chez Ichiraku donc – sous le regard toujours aussi amusé d'Itachi a qui Naruto faisait la conversation entre deux bouchées de ramen. _«Tu sais le shinobi avec qui il s'est passé quelque chose il te ressemblait!» «Finalement je devais te trouver sexy depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.» «T'as les même mains que lui. Tu dois super bien les utiliser quand il faut!»_

_*Menteur il avait les cheveux bleu et il était plus grand qu'Itachi et il avait aussi de très grandes mains, plus que celle du Uchiha, et ses doigts... Enfin je pense que tu te souviens de ses doigts vu ce qu'il t'as fait avec.*_

_***Hein?! Co... Comment tu peux de nouveau parler dans mon esprit?!***_

_*Maintenant que mon chakra n'est plus bloqué en toi et que tu arrives à séparer ton chakra originelle du mien je peux communiquer avec toi dans ton esprit même en étant en dehors de ton corps. Passons... Tu n'as pas nié te souvenir très bien de ce que l'autre shinobi t'as fait dois-je comprendre qu'il a été tellement doué que tu t'en souviens encore et que ça te met dans tout tes états quand tu y penses. En tout cas ton corps lui s'en souvient j'en suis persuadé...*_

Naruto rougit et ne répondit pas au démon renard, qui ne perdit rien de son sourire. De son coté Itachi avait tout entendu de la conversation de Kyuubi et Naruto et avait préférer ne pas intervenir. Il avait parlé avec Kyuubi et celui-ci lui avait expliquer que lorsqu'il avait ''goûté'' à son sang il lui avait permis d'entendre et de participer au conversation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto dans l'esprit du blond. Mais ça ne devait fonctionner que si le démon renard en avait envie et que Kyuubi ait envie qu'Itachi entende ce genre de chose le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Il n'espérait quand même pas le rendre jaloux en rappelant au blond la nuit qu'il avait passé avec ce shinobi de pacotille.

***Ce n'est pas en baisant avec quelqu'un le temps d'une nuit qu'on gagne une place dans la vie de cette personne!***

Naruto fixa Itachi avec stupéfaction son bol de ramen stoppé à mi chemin entre sa bouche et la table. Le Uchiha avait pas parlé dans son esprit comme Kyuubi, il n'avait pas rêvé. Quoique il avait l'impression qu'Itachi ne s'était rendu compte de rien alors peut-être qu'il avait effectivement rêvé... C'est vrai ce qu'avait ''dit'' l'ancien Nukenin pouvait facilement s'apparenter à de la jalousie alors il avait forcement rêvé. Le reste du repas se passa en silence et Itachi décida de ne pas demander à Naruto la raison de ce soudain silence avant qu'ils ne soient seuls tout les deux... Trois avec Kyuubi, dans la clairière où ils s'entraînaient. Avant que le démon renard ne réintègre le corps de Naruto, Itachi avait voulu savoir la raison du mutisme du blond à la fin du repas, le Uchiha lui demanda donc sans détour le pourquoi du comment.

_«- Naruto. Vers la fin du repas, pourquoi tu n'as plus rien dit? Une conversation avec Kyuubi qui t'aurais gêné peut-être?»_

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite cherchant ses mots tandis que de son coté Kyuubi remettait en place son sourire sadique qui faisait penser à ceux qui l'entouraient que le démon renard était face à une proie et qu'ils étaient la proie en question. Il éclata alors de rire – chose toujours aussi étrange en raison de son apparence de renard largement ordinaire – et décida de ''sauver'' la mise à son Jinchuuriki.

_*Le Uchiha! Il semblerait que j'ai oublié de t'expliquer comment communiquer avec moi ou le gamin dans son esprit. Il semblerait que tes pensées t'aient un peu échappés. Concernant les baises d'une nuit et leur importance quasi nulle dans la vie de leur protagoniste.*_

Alors finalement Naruto n'avait pas rêvé Itachi avait bien parlé dans son esprit et ce traître de Kyuubi ne s'était pas gêné pour partager leur conversation avec le Uchiha sans le prévenir au préalable. Et puis sérieusement même lui ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il prétendait avoir ''oublié'' d'expliquer le fonctionnement de ces fichus conversations dont il se passerait bien! C'était clairement un oubli volontaire de la part du démon renard et Naruto se doutait bien qu'Itachi aussi avait compris ça.

_« - Kyuubi. S'il te plaît arrête de t'amuser ainsi. Ça ne fait que retarder l'entraînement de Naruto et ça n'avantage que l'ennemi et uniquement lui. »_

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'Itachi décida de commencer l'entraînement de l'après-midi sans laisser le temps à Kyuubi ou même à Naruto le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Il pria donc le démon renard à réintégrer le corps de Naruto et leur expliqua ce qu'il devait ensuite faire. À savoir que Naruto devait séparer son chakra originelle de celui de Kyuubi afin que ce dernier puisse unifier les deux parties de son chakra ainsi chacun d'eux possédait son chakra et uniquement le sien. À partir de là Naruto et Kyuubi devaient apprendre à se battre ainsi en mettant leur deux chakra en résonance complète. Itachi était persuadé qu'au bout d'un certain temps à s'entraîner leurs deux chakra seraient séparés automatiquement et ils seraient capable de se débrouiller en combat réel sans avoir besoin de prendre le temps de séparer leurs chakra respectifs.

Une vingtaine de minutes à peine après les explications d'Itachi les deux chakra étaient effectivement complètement séparer mais la synchronisation posait problème comme l'avait pensé le Uchiha. Apparemment le chakra de Kyuubi se désynchronisait immédiatement de celui de Naruto dès qu'Itachi et le blond pensaient toucher au but. Naruto s'épuisait à vu d'œil tandis que de son côté – au vu des remarques plus que déplacés qu'il disait dans l'esprit du Jinchuuriki et que l'ancien Nukenin entendait lui aussi – Kyuubi semblait ne ressentir aucune fatigue. Après trois heures de tentatives de synchronisation se soldant toute par un échec dû au chakra de Kyuubi, Itachi décida d'arrêter. Cela ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps et il se demandait sincèrement si le démon renard ne faisait pas exprès de désynchroniser son chakra dès qu'ils semblaient toucher au but. Après tout s'il avait bien compris une chose concernant Kyuubi c'est qu'il adorait s'amuser au détriment des humains en particulier de Naruto et puis même s'il ne modifiait en rien son chakra ce n'était pas avec ses remarques salaces que Kyuubi allait aider le blond à réussir leur synchronisation si le problème venait du Jinchuuriki et non du démon comme tout semblait l'indiquer jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard en direction du blond, adossé à un arbre marquant le début de la forêt jouxtant la clairière, Itachi remarqua que la fatigue dû à la sollicitation excessive de son chakra avait vite eu raison de Naruto qui dormait paisiblement. Un sourire échappa au Uchiha qui décida de mettre fin à l'entraînement pour la journée et porta Naruto pour rentrer chez eux.

Arrivé dans la maison qu'ils partageaient avec Deidara et Sasori, Itachi eu à peine le temps de déposer Naruto dans son lit et de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers le jardin qu'une furie blonde lui sauta dessus.

_«- Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous ne déjeuneriez pas ici! J'ai quand même eu le folle espoir que vous aviez décider de déménager et de nous laisser seuls Sasori et moi!»_

Itachi soupira et força Deidara à le lâcher, tandis que l'ancien shinobi d'Iwa continuait à lui ''hurler'' à moitié dessus. Finalement le blond s'arrêta et commença à s'intéresser aux raisons de leur absence durant le repas un sourire pervers ne voulant plus disparaître de ses lèvres.

_«- À moins que vous n'ayez récidivé votre nuit pendant l'entraînement et que vous en ayez oublié de venir? _Puis voyant le regard interrogateur d'Itachi Deidara s'empressa d'ajouter,_ Comment je suis au courant? Disons que j'adore avoir de longue discussion avec Kyuubi et il m'apprend beaucoup de chose sur toi et l'autre crétin.»_

Itachi poussa un énième soupire, Kyuubi savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Naruto alors pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à raconter qu'ils avaient passé une nuit de folie ensemble tout en sachant que c'était un mensonge. La logique de ce démon renard lui échappait chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Les bruits de Deidara avaient finit par réveiller Naruto qui sortit de la chambre et fixa un instant Itachi et la cause de son réveil tandis que Sasori arrivait d'un pas calme décidant qu'il était peut-être temps de faire taire son blond à lui. De son côté le Uchiha avait l'intention de conseiller à Naruto d'annuler se qu'il avait pu prévoir pour la soirée trouvant préférable que le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi se repose le plus possible pour la suite de l'entraînement.

_- Naruto, tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir je suppose._

_- Évidemment que si!_

_- T..._

_- Je viens dans ta chambre et je me fais baiser. Jolie programme, non?_

Itachi ne répondit pas encore un peu étonné d'entendre Naruto lui dire ça. Certes il lui avait fait croire qu'ils avaient déjà passé une nuit ensemble à faire bien plus que dormir côte à côte, mais de là à dire une telle chose avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage il y avait tout de même un grand pas et il ne voyait pas Naruto le franchir. Un sourire carnassier?

«_- Kyuubi._ Murmura Itachi en fixant le Naruto qui était devant lui.»

**Note de fin: Voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci pour les review aux chapitres précédents et encore désolée pour le retard o^_^o Sinon dorénavant je posterai les chapitre le vendredi soir ou le week end ça m'arrange plus avec les cours qui vont commencer pour moi (le 23) et puis j'espère que ça vous arrange aussi... Bah ouais un chapitre qui sort le jeudi quand on à cours c'est pas top... (soyons honnête ça m'arrange surtout à moi...) Le prochain chapitre vient donc entre le 20 et le 22, quoique si ma grippe passe, peut-être qu'il y en aura un le 15... Sinon une petite review pour vous plaindre des travaux qui font sauter internet et de mon retard? **

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard une petite indication sur le prochain chapitre: Kyuubi va apprendre que se moquer d' Itachi Uchiha n'est pas sans conséquence... Mais bon il va pas non plus le torturer et le jeter en pâtures à Orochimaru...**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimers: Rien à moi tout à M'sieur Kishimoto...**

**Note: Merci pour les reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaira... J'essaie de répondre par mp mais des fois j'ai pas le temps et après j'oublie donc désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu. J'ai une connexion internet pourrie de chez pourrie alors je suis un peu en retard désolée pour ça aussi... En passant j'ai écouté ''R-Shitei'' de la comédie musical de Kuroshitsuji pour le passage un peu chaud du chapitre... Sinon j'en profite quelqu'un aurait pas un truc contre la toux? Parce que j'ai testé tout plein de machin et ça passe pas... J'en arrive à rencontrer des gens sympa en cours de japonais tellement je tousse... Voilà quoi quand on me dit de pas mourir toute les deux secondes je commence moi aussi à m'inquiéter... un mec m'a masser et une fille m'a filé un bonbon au citron... Donc je suis preneuse de tout type de remède ^^**

**Bonne lecture... J'espère d=(o^_^o)=b**

_Chapitre 8..._

_- Je viens dans ta chambre et je me fais baiser. Jolie programme, non?_

Itachi ne répondit pas encore un peu étonné d'entendre Naruto lui dire ça. Certes il lui avait fait croire qu'ils avaient déjà passé une nuit ensemble à faire bien plus que dormir côte à côte, mais de là à dire une telle chose avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage il y avait tout de même un grand pas et il ne voyait pas Naruto le franchir. Un sourire carnassier?

«_- Kyuubi._ Murmura Itachi en fixant le Naruto qui était devant lui.»

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et Itachi compris qu'il n'avait pas Naruto devant lui mais Kyuubi. Apparemment le démon renard était capable de prendre le contrôle de son Jinchuuriki et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçut plusieurs semaines auparavant mais là la situation lui semblait différente, il n'y avait aucune modification dans l'apparence du blond, pas même un infime changement et surtout, il doutait que Naruto ait donné son accord comme la fois précédente. Le Uchiha soupira bruyamment voilà que Kyuubi s'amusait à compliquer la situation encore une fois, le démon renard s'amusait bien trop au détriment de Naruto à ses yeux et également à son détriment apparemment. Le démon voulait jouer? Itachi aussi alors ils allaient jouer ensemble quitte à ce que le jeu déplaise au renard. Ignorant la présence des deux autres shinobi Itachi attrapa Naruto, ou plutôt son corps qu'il mit en travers de son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qu'il referma rapidement derrière lui. Le Uchiha déposa, lança presque, le corps de Naruto sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui un sourire semblable à celui de Kyuubi apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Et si je te prenais au mot et décidait de te baiser... T'en penserais quoi Kyuubi... Murmura le Uchiha en se penchant vers l'oreille du blond.

- Pfff! T'es beaucoup trop honnête pour sauter le corps de Naruto si je le contrôle... Et puis sérieusement, je connais la présomption des Uchiha mais de là à espérer pouvoir me soumettre... Voyons soit un peu plus réaliste...

Le Uchiha ne répondit pas et se releva sans perdre son sourire et sans quitter des yeux Kyuubi comme s'il tentait de tester le démon puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lui demandant de rendre son corps au blond ou au moins de dormir pour que le corps de Naruto puisse se reposer en vu de l'entraînement qui les attendaient pour la journée du lendemain. Il précisa que le repos du corps de Naruto serait aussi bénéfique au démon espérant ainsi le convaincre de dormir un minimum. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard le Uchiha sortait de la salle de bain en constatant que le démon avait suivit son conseil, tout du moins en apparence au moins. Il s'allongea à son tour dans le lit en tournant le dos à Naruto et en s'éloignant de lui autant que le lui permettait le lit. Si Kyuubi avait toujours le contrôle Itachi se doutait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille très longtemps.

**_*!*Lemon*!*_**

Naruto et Itachi venaient de se réveiller et sans que le Uchiha ne puisse se l'expliquer le blond lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longtemps mêlant longuement leurs langues avant qu'Itachi ne rompe le baiser. Il observa le blond un instant et convaincu qu'il avait bien Naruto en face de lui et non pas Kyuubi il lui sourit lui demandant s'il avait passé un bonne nuit. Le blond acquiesça et reprit de plus belle le baiser qu'il avait commencé plus tôt avec le Uchiha. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le fin t-shirt que portait l'ancien Nukenin de Konoha pour dormir et appuya doucement tout en accentuant ses caresses afin de pousser Itachi à se rallonger sur le lit. Bien qu'un peu hésitant, à peine Naruto avait-il poser sa main sur son pantalon, réveillant ainsi un peu plus une certaine partie de son anatomie, le Uchiha abandonna toute tentative de résistance sachant celle-ci totalement vaine. Itachi laissa lui échapper un soupir de plaisir et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il se retourna plaçant ainsi Naruto sous lui, le Uchiha penché sur son partenaire ôta rapidement son t-shirt ainsi que celui du blond. Les mains de l'ancien Nukenin caressaient doucement le torse du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus à quatre pattes et mordillait doucement l'un des tétons de Naruto. Ce dernier gémissait déjà sous les caresses expertes du Uchiha qui souriait doucement à chaque soupir de plaisir qu'il entendait. Se sentant très à l'étroit dans son pantalon* Itachi descendit vers le nombril de Naruto et commença à lui enlever le bas de son pyjama avant de se redresser pour rapidement enlever le sien et se remettre encore plus vite en place au dessus du blond. Lorsqu'il vit la bosse que formait le boxer d'Itachi Naruto déglutit à la fois d'appréhension mais aussi d'envie. Il posa donc sa main dessus et d'un simple regard fit comprendre à Itachi de le laisser faire. Le Uchiha obtempéra sans résister anticipant le plaisir qui l'attendait, il laissa Naruto reprendre position au dessus de lui de manière à ce que le visage du blond se retrouve juste au niveau de son entre-jambe tandis que lui même avait facilement accès à celui de Naruto. Le Uzumaki enleva son boxer à Itachi tandis que ce dernier faisait de même de son côté, un sourire échappant au Uchiha lorsqu'il lu à l'arrière du boxer, orange évidemment, de Naruto ''Réservé à Itachi Uchiha''. Alors comme ça le blond se considérait comme lui étant réservé... Il passa alors sa langue sur les testicules du blond lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, Itachi utilisait également ses mains avec l'aide desquelles il maintenait l'érection du blond bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement besoin de tels gestes pour garder l'excitation de Naruto au même niveau. De son côté Naruto s'était repris autant qu'il le pouvait et léchait lentement le gland d'Itachi tentant de lui arracher lui aussi quelques gémissements. Chacun s'appliquait à sa tache jusqu'à ce que Naruto pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres lâchant la verge gorgé de sang du Uchiha qu'il avait finit par mettre plus ou moins entièrement en bouche. Itachi venait d'introduire un premier doigt mouillé de sa salive en lui sans lâcher ses testicules qu'il continuait de taquiner avec sa langue. Faisant de lent mouvement de va et vient avec son doigt Itachi se délectait des gémissements que poussait Naruto, le Uchiha ajouta alors lentement un second doigt guettant la réaction de Naruto pour tout arrêter en cas de douleur de sa part, il fut rassuré par un simple «Itachi Uchiha! Si tu ne reprends pas tout de suite ce que tu faisais tu te rendras vite compte que je sais mordre très fort!» et compris que Naruto n'était pas gêné par l'intrusion. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus ample suivant les gémissements du blond, il ajouta ensuite un troisième doigt et augmenta la cadence tout en faisant plusieurs mouvements en ciseaux. Il trouva alors un point sensible en Naruto qui lui arracha un gémissement plus fort que les précédents et le poussa à proférer quelques insanités. Obéissant au blond de bon cœur le Uchiha se leva et se plaça derrière lui plaçant son gland à l'entrée de l'anus de Naruto. En forçant à peine, ayant déjà bien dilaté le blond à l'aide des ses doigts, le gland d'Itachi passa le sphincter de Naruto sans réel problème. Il attendit un moment que le blond s'habitue et...

**_*!*Lemon*!*_**

Itachi se réveilla et constata son érection plus que douloureuse. Kyuubi ou pas il était dans le corps de Naruto et les mots que le démon lui avait dit la veille... Dire que le Uchiha ne se pensait plus en âge de se réveiller à cause d'un rêve érotique, apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé, son érection en était la preuve même. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain résigné à s'occuper de son problème du moment. Au moins le démon renard dormait ce qui lui épargnait les remarques salaces dont il avait le secret. Il songeait sérieusement à offrir l'un des livres de Jiraiya à Kyuubi pour le convaincre d'arrêter ses idioties. À croire que le démon était tout simplement en manque!

Itachi était maintenant sous l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, pour soulager son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il n'avait eu qu'à penser à la suite de son rêve un Naruto ondulant et gémissant langoureusement sous lui pour y arriver.

À son réveil Naruto trouva un simple mot d'Itachi sur la table de la cuisine, il lui disait qu'il l'attendait sur les lieux habituelles de leur entraînement. L'absence inhabituel du Uchiha ainsi que le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit précédente encore une fois, donna à Naruto de quoi s'inquiéter. Heureusement le sourire bienveillant d'Itachi lorsqu'il vit Naruto calma rapidement le blond quand à une possible bêtise de sa part. Il parlerait à Kyuubi pour s'expliquer l'impression de trou de mémoire qu'il avait concernant la veille. Comme s'il avait compris ses inquiétudes le sourire d'Itachi s'agrandit un peu plus.

«- Je devais juste chercher quelques petites choses à propos de Kyuubi rien de bien grave c'est pour ça que je suis partit plus tôt. »

La mention de son nom eu l'effet d'un réveil sur le démon renard, qu'est que le Uchiha avait-il bien pu encore chercher à son propos. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui demander, après tout il n'aurait pas demander grand chose en contrepartie, juste qu'il se décide à baiser Naruto au lieu de se contenter de rêve érotique comme le laissait suggérer les gémissements du Uchiha qui l'avait réveillé dans la nuit.

***En passant... Kyuubi pour quelqu'un qui dit refuser de se soumettre j'ai appris certaines choses aujourd'hui... Disons que selon le déroulement de l'entraînement j'en parlerai aux autres au pas.***

_*Espèce de...*_

***Oui... ?***

Kyuubi s'était tut et l'entraînement de Naruto, qui n'avait pas compris la totalité de la situation, avait pu commencer. Comme l'avait supposé Itachi, maintenant qu'il avait certaines informations sur le passé du démon renard à neuf queues, ce dernier n'empêchait plus la synchronisation entre son propre chakra et celui de Naruto. Aucune difficulté autre que celle de l'entraînement ne subsistait donc. Le blond arrivait à synchroniser son chakra et celui de Kyuubi mais à la moindre tentative de simulation de combat où même de techniques la synchronisation se brisait, mais cette fois sans l'intervention de Kyuubi. Itachi de son côté observait l'entraînement et prodiguait des conseils à Naruto pour tenter de maintenir la synchronisation quoiqu'il arrive. En même temps le Uchiha réfléchissait, si Naruto apprenait que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'était qu'une plaisanterie et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre si ce n'était dormir le blond risquait peut-être de mal le prendre et il préférait ne pas avoir à refaire tout le travail de séduction qu'il avait effectué jusqu'ici. Il lui fallait quand même dire la vérité à Naruto rapidement...

«- Naruto... Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.»

Voilà que maintenant il parlait avant de l'avoir définitivement décidé. Les paroles étaient sortit seules de sa bouche et quand il avait entendu Kyuubi éclater de rire dans l'esprit de Naruto ainsi que le regard du blond qu'il aurait peut-être dû garder ce léger détail pour lui et ne pas le partager avec le blond. Il avait bien l'impression que le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là n'allait pas encore se réaliser.

*** C'est un pantalon de pyjama, alors soit Itachi devrait se décider à porter des pantalons de pyjama moins serrés soit il est super bien monté à vous de voir... Bah ouais un pantalon de pyjama c'est large... 'Fin je dis ça je dis rien...**

**Note: Je devrai poster ce week end entre le 27 et le 29 mais vu ma connexion pourrie je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas sachez que même si je risque d'avoir parfois du retard cause de ma connexion je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic... Bon sinon... Une 'tite review... S'il vous plaît?**


End file.
